


Bring Down the Heavens

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢・セインティア翔 | Saint Seiya: Saintia Shō
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Slight alterations to canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: Though the threats of Poseidon and Hades may be over, a new and mysterious threat is gathering in the distance, but this time, Athena and her Saints may not be enough to stand against it.Seeking out the other Gods, she must find out the truth of what is coming, and rise to fight against it as the defender of the earth and humanity.
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old-ish writing i edited and am gonna try to finish. lovingly dubbed 'the banjo season' in my notes ;)

With a sound like thunder, both the Bronze saints with Seiya and the Saintia with Shoko reached Athena’s door at the same time, bursting inside to stand ready.

“Saori! We sensed an unknown Cosmos!” Seiya began, and Shoko stepped in front of him to take over, yelling even louder.

“Unlike anything we felt before! Lady Athena, are you alright?”

“I’m alright, and I appreciate your concern for me, all of you.” At the far end of the temple’s main room, Athena sat at her throne, unsurprised by their outbursts, “And, I suppose, your timing is actually rather good.” She nodded to the two people beside her, “This is my brother, Hermes, and his assistant, Iris.”

In the group of Saintias, Mii made a small shocked noise, covering her mouth with one hand, “The messenger God and the goddess of rainbows?”

“The one and only.” Hermes tipped his hat, Cosmo swirling playfully around him, while Iris simply respectfully bowed, “I think it's been quite a while since I met any of your Saints, Athena! I wasn’t on earth during the last Holy War…”

“Greetings, Saints and Saintia of Athena.” Iris said with a small cough to regain his attention, and while she bowed again, Hermes shrugged carelessly.

“Actually, like Athena said, it’s a good thing you’re all here—you guys in particular.” He scratched his chin thoughtfully, “I may not be on earth very often, but I do know what’s going on. I heard about the fight against Eris and the war in the underworld. You humans really are something.”

Iris coughed politely again as he trailed off, “Saints and Saintia, the heavens are moving, in ways that have not been seen in human history before.”

“The…heavens?” Shoko frowned, tilting her head to the side as she scratched her chin, “Does that mean the other Gods coming to earth?”

“Perhaps.” Iris said seriously, “But the Cosmos of the Heavens are in flux, and earth is becoming a focal point. Whatever is going to happen in the future, even we as Gods are unsure of. And we will not be able to get away with standing by and doing nothing when it happens.”

“I actually like humanity,” Hermes added cheerfully, “But I’m just a messenger. Whether I like it or not, I don’t have the power to stand up to the other gods, and whether they like it or not, they need me for information.” One of his hands raised to absently twirl some of his loose bangs around his fingers, “I will keep you informed, Athena, but I also have to keep everyone else informed. I’ll try to stop by again when I can.”

“I know, Hermes, I know your duties, even when I asked you for news.”

He shrugged again, hand dropping, and expression turning strained, “I doubt the others will ask about you though—no one’s seen some of them for centuries, and some are so aloof from the human world I doubt they know what century it is to begin with.” He sighed deeply, letting his shoulders slump, “I would gather your Saints, sister, and watch the skies.”

He moved to leave, with Iris following close behind, “Farewell, sister, I hope a good wind blows your way.” His Cosmo swept past the assembled Saints, and once he was clear of the door, he leapt into the air, the wings on his sandals flapping and carrying his weight easily to let him rise with the air current. Iris followed him, flying into the air with her long hair swirling around her, the light making it reflect the colors of the rainbow as she flew higher to follow the other god.

Below at the temple entrance, Shoko and Xiaoling watched with open mouthed amazement, while Shiryu made a small noise of surprise.

“That was…shockingly cordial, for a meeting with the gods.”

“Considering the other gods that visit earth the most are Poseidon and Hades…” Athena had stepped off of her throne to join them, “But Hermes and Iris are the best sources of information about something regarding the Gods that are not here.”

“So, Lady Athena,” Katya began, her voice respectful as usual, “Have you received a warning of something?”

“Nothing concrete, I am afraid,” Athena answered regretfully, “But there have been ill omens in my dreams, and Hermes’ warning of what could be happening in the Heavens has only increased my concerns for the future.”

“You don’t have to worry, Lady Athena!” Shoko piped up, a grin on her face, “We’re right beside you!” Both her and Seiya finished the statement at the same time, making the other Saints and Saintia chuckle quietly.

As Shoko blushed a little, Xiaoling stepped up beside her friend, “Shoko and Seiya are right! You’ve not only got us, but every Saint here in the Sanctuary is willing to do anything for you!”

Athena smiled warmly at her words, “You are right; I have you all to rely on. The future cannot scare me if you are all by my side.” Her expression then turned serious, “I will have the Gold Saints gather back here, and then decide how we shall prepare for what is to come.”

The Bronze Saints all bowed quickly, before rushing off down the steps to the main grounds of the Sanctuary. When they left, Athena looked to the Saintia still standing at attention, “…The Saints will have much work ahead of them.”

“I heard they fought in the underworld.” Elda let out an impressed whistle, “Tough guys. They were the ones who accompanied you to the Sanctuary while the rest of us were holding down the seeds of Eris, weren’t they?”

“Yes, they were.” Athena’s tone had a note of pride in it, “They’ve come very far, against incredible odds.” She turned to look at the Saintias, “As have all of you. I am thankful to have Saints like you.” She regarded them kindly, “I have a mission for you all. About what these warnings could possibly mean.”


	2. The Patron of Mu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the one who repairs damaged Cloths, Mu has important news for the Bronze Saints.  
> Athena finds another god, and trouble.

Aries Mu, the Gold Saint and one of the few who could repair Cloths, regarded the Cloth Boxes set in front of him critically. Sitting across from him, Seiya swallowed nervously, eyes darting side to side at his friends who sat next to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly shushed by Shun.

Finally, the Gold Saint sighed, “I can repair these Clothes again, but I’m worried they may end up in worse shape than before.”

“What?” Seiya made a surprised noise as he blinked.

“With all of the stronger and stronger enemies we’ve been facing with Athena—and especially you, young Bronze Saints—I’m worried they may not be able to stand up to the enemy's’ power, or be able to keep up with your own Cosmos.”

Seiya gaped, before almost leaping to his feet, “Wait, so we have to get rid of them?!” He almost shouted incredulously, glancing back at his friends, who looked equally shocked, “We can’t do that!”

“That is true, and I don’t expect you to.” Mu answered calmly, “But if battles like the ones you have fought keep up, your Cloths might be pushed beyond the point where even I could fix them.”

The assembled Saints fell quiet, turning over the information, before Shun spoke up, “Then…is it possible to improve them?”

“If there is such a way, I do not know of it.” Mu said quietly, eyes downcast, “The knowledge I have only goes as far as repairing them. Such knowledge might have been lost long ago, on Mu.” He turned back to the Cloth Boxes, “I will do what I can, but keep my words in mind. I do not want any of you to lose your Cloths.”

Seeing that he was done talking to them, and that he needed to concentrate on his work, Shun stood up first, tugging Seiya’s hand so they would leave. Outside of the Aries temple, the group was quiet, before Seiya was the one to finally break it, aiming a kick at a loose rock and sending it shooting into the distance.

“Dammit! So we’re stuck?! How can we protect Athena if our Cloths might break at any moment?!”

“Seiya…”

“Shun,” Shiryu said quietly, crossing his arms across his chest, “I have to agree with Seiya right now. This is frustrating.” At the last word, his hands tightened into fists, “We can’t do our duties if we’re always held back.”

“But we can’t discard these Cloths.” Hyoga said, voice low, and his hands in his pockets, “They’re ours; we’ve worn them through so many battles; it would feel wrong to wear another.”

They were quiet as they descended the steps the main grounds of the Sanctuary, before Shun spoke up again, “Perhaps Saori…Athena may have some answer.”

“Saori-san?” Seiya mumbled thoughtfully to himself, scratching his chin, “Of course…of course!” Suddenly reenergized, he spun on his heel, running back up the steps they had just come down, heading upwards towards Athena’s temple. Watching their friend take off, Shun could only shake his head, before laughing lightly and good naturedly.

“I suppose we’d better follow him.”

Shiryu and Hyoga shared a glance, and then jogging after him, leaving Ikki to snort, trailing behind.

Outside of the Aries temple, Kiki met them, disapproval on his small face with his hands on his hips.

“You know Master isn’t done yet!”

“We know that!” Seiya retorted, only slightly petulantly, “We’re going to see if Athena knows anything about helping with the Cloths’ problems!” As he passed by, Kiki stuck his tongue out, repeating his warning about not disturbing the Aries Saint’s work again.

The other Gold Saints that were still in their Temples, only somewhat acknowledged them—Aldebaran looked up from his book to offer a wave in greeting, Shaka gave the barest inclination of his head as they passed him meditating, and Camus gave a slightly larger nod as they went by.

For once, Athena was not seated on her throne, but standing by the door, quietly talking with the imposing figure of Shura, whose eyes briefly flicked over to them as they climbed up the last of the steps. When she finished speaking to him, he offered a small bow, and then turning and starting down the steps, passing by Seiya and the others without a glance.

While they caught their breath from the climb up the stairs, Athena offered them a warm smile, “I’m sure that I gave you time to rest. Did something happen?”

“Mu gave us news about our Cloths’ damage,” Shiryu spoke before Seiya, “While he can repair them, he’s worried they may suffer permanent damage if we keep fighting stronger enemies.”

She listened seriously, and then nodded, “So, then the next battle may push them beyond their limits…” One of her nails tapped on the gold surface of her staff as she thought, “Unfortunately, even the Sanctuary does not have any way to improve a Cloth even more than what Aries Mu knows…” Seiya’s expression fell, but she continued on, “Since the battle with Hades, many Cloths, including my own, have sustained damage…” Suddenly, her eyes lit up, “I believe I know who we can speak to.”

“You do?!” Seiya yelled, before bringing his voice lower when the other Saints shot him a warning look, “Wait, but who?! Mu knows all about repairing Cloths…”

“Then I must go to the one who taught his people in the first place.” Athena answered firmly, “I must speak with Hephaestus, god of the forge.”

In her throne room, the assembled Gold Saints were speechless, and after a few moments, Mu spoke, “Hephaestus…even those of us remaining in Jamir have never seen him. His presence disappeared with the Mu continent. Lady Athena, are you saying you know where he is?”

“I do, but it was no place a normal human might reach. Since he is like the other Gods, and does not reincarnate into human form, he stays within his own sanctuary, apart from the world.” She closed her eyes briefly, “All of your Cloths have been badly damaged in the battles you fought… and though, Mu, your skills at repairing them are great, Hephaestus could restore them completely… and perhaps make them better than before.”

From the line of Gold Saints, Dohko raised an eyebrow, “He didn’t even appear 200 years ago in the last war—Lady Athena, are you sure he’ll hear you out?”

“I will try to convince him of the seriousness of this matter.” She stood from her seat, “I’ll only need a small party with me. Though we have not spoken very much, Hephaestus was never a god who wanted to fight.”

“No, he did not.” Mu added quietly, “He was a god of creation.”

At his words, her expression softened, “Mu, I ask you to come along as well. As one of the remnants of the Lemurians that he once protected, I think he might be interested in what you have to say.”

He quickly bowed, “As you say, Lady Athena.”

“I’ll take Seiya and the other Bronze Saints as well.” She added after a second of deliberation, “Since their Cloths are in need of the most repair. If we show him how pressing it is, he may be further incentivized to repair them.” She gave them one last nod of finality, “My Gold Saints, I need you to protect the Sanctuary more than ever now.” The others nodded, bowing and then standing to leave, while Mu hung back, still beside her throne. She descended from the dais to stand beside him, tilting her head up slightly to look at his face.

“Is there something wrong, Mu?”

“My Lady, it might not be proper, but I feel like I should bring Kiki along as well.” He asked softly, “As my apprentice, and as a descendent of the Lemurian people, I believe he should be able to meet the God of the Forge as well.”

She gave a small nod, “I agree… Kiki can join us. We shall depart shortly—please gather Seiya and the others, and their Cloths.”

“Of course, my Lady.” He paused as he turned to leave, “If I may ask… if Hephaestus did not disappear with the Mu continent, then where…where did he go?”

“To his forge, sequestered in his work.” She answered simply, “The oldest volcano shall be our doorway to it.”

“The oldest…volcano? Of course,” Mu murmured to himself, “Hephaestus was the god of Volcanoes as well.” He bowed to her, “I shall tell the others at once.” Quickly, he left the temple, leaving Athena to think on her own.

To herself, she frowned, “…Hephaestus…brother. Where did you go when the people of Mu needed you?”

In front of the stone statue of her former divine self, Athena turned to look at the Saints that gathered. “Stay close to me,” She told them all seriously, “The way to Hephaestus’ forge is through the channel of volcanos, and even with your Cosmo protecting you, the pressure of the earth might end up unbearable.” She cast her eyes at Seiya and the other Bronze saints, “Is everyone suitably prepared? Then, please, gather around me.” As they stepped forward, Athena’s cosmos flared, growing outward until it surrounded all of them in its warm light, steadily getting brighter until Seiya had to squeeze his eyes shut from it.

When he opened them again, a rush of fire sped past him, and rocks hissed and bubbled as it hit them. All around them was rock, blackened from the heat, and below their narrow stone walkway, was a river of magma. Even with Athena’s protective Cosmos around them, Seiya could already feel the stifling heat plaster his shirt to his skin with sweat. A single glance confirmed that others were feeling the immediate heat, although Ikki’s expression showed nothing, and Hyoga’s expression said he was feeling it worst.

Shun put a hand on Hyoga’s shoulder, “Are you alright?” He asked softly, and Hyoga just nodded grimly, and readjusted his grip on the straps of his Cloth Box.

Athena surveyed their surroundings, unmoved except for the beads of sweat on her face, “Stay close, everyone. We’re only at the beginning of the entrance to Hephaestus’ sanctuary.”

“Where exactly are we?” Shiryu asked as they cautiously began moving forward, his dark bangs sticking to his forehead, “I thought that below the earth was Hades’ domain.”

“We are currently under Mount Etna,” Athena answered, using her other hand not occupied by her staff to gather her skirt up so it wouldn’t drag along the ground, “As for your other question… it is both yes and no. Hell is both under the earth and in a separate space—Hephaestus’ forge is both under the earth, and in a separate space. And yet, they do not intersect with one another.”

Beside his teacher, Kiki looked around at the volcano in wonder, “Are all volcanos connected to his domain?” He asked, watching the gas hiss as the magma swallowed another rock.

Athena nodded, “Yes, but not all are ones we can enter. Most simply let out the excess energy his forge gives off. If we were to try and enter one of them… we might simply end up in the pits of fire he uses to melt down metals.”

“Even a holy Cloth would not be able to stand up to it for long.” Mu said quietly, carefully taking Kiki’s hand so he would not lose his balance, “He is, after all, the maker of them all.” Seiya perked up in interest, speeding up his steps as much as he could to get a little closer to them.

“He did?”

“We’re going _to_ him to have them fixed.” Ikki interrupted from the back, and Seiya could practically hear the sardonic eye roll on his voice. Still in the lead, Athena held up her head for them to halt, pausing as if to listen for something in the distance.

“… We need to teleport again, and go deeper.” She turned to face them, “Please stand close to me, I’m afraid to it going to get even more uncomfortable.” Before they could speak, her Cosmos surrounded them again as a blinding light, and they vanished.

When Seiya opened his eyes again, he had to blink again to make sure his vision wasn’t still blurry from the heat of the volcano. In sharp contrast to before, they were all now in the center of a dismal cavern, with steps behind them leaving up to a great metal door, intricately covered with scenes of heroes of legend. However, it was also covered with rust and dulled with dirt, leaving the figures little more than crude bodies with suggestions arms and legs.

Ahead of them was a single hall, with a high ceiling that went into the darkness. There was a dim glow from Athena herself, but the rest of the space was eerily dark. The goddess frowned, but said nothing, and continued walking forward, with the Saints following her close behind. The light of her Cosmos led the way to another room, this one larger and filled with shapes that were barely illuminated—piles of scrap metal and what looked like rejected projects. Athena’s eyes swept over them, and her expression turned even darker.

“…This isn’t like him.” She said softly, and pressed on, holding her skirts again so they wouldn’t be caught against the pieces of metal. Besides Mu, Kiki shivered, and held on tighter to his master’s hand.

The cool, stagnant air made the hair on Seiya’s neck stand on end, and he could feel the sweat from the volcano turn into a cold sweat from the silence around them. Without warning, there was the sudden clatter of something hitting stone, and they all stopped, eyes searching the darkness and dim shapes around them, before suddenly, a skeletal hand burst from the shadows, grabbing Seiya by the arm and hauling the rest of its body into the light. Seiya felt his breath get stuck in his throat, even as his heart beat madly; whatever it was, it was almost human, a facsimile of a woman, but rust spread like a disease across what was left of her metal skin, mechanical eyes blinking but unable to focus. Instantly, Shiryu was by Seiya’s side, fist raised to strike it, when Athena’s clear voice stopped him.

“Don’t. It doesn’t mean any harm.”

Shiryu barely relaxed, and only took a small step back as Athena approached it, it’s metal hand still gripping his arm.

“It’s one of Hephaestus’ creations. Why is it out here?”

The mechanical woman cocked its head to the side, creakily turning its head to look, as well as it could, at Athena.

“The brother that I remember would not throw out his creations so carelessly.” Gently, she reached out to put a hand on its arm, and it slowly released Seiya, “I know he made most of them to speak—can you still?”

“Lady… At—Athe…na.” Its voice was garbled and distorted, like an old and dying radio, choked with static.

“Yes, I am Athena. What happened to Hephaestus?”

“Lady… Athena. The forge… the f…” With jerky steps, it started walking, past Mu and Kiki, before looking back at them, “Lady Ath…ena.”

The Saints glanced at each other, unsure of what to make of it, while Athena nodded, “It has something to show us… and that something troubling has happened here.” Despite its state of decay, the mechanical being led them on a sure path into the caverns, past other doors, some of which were shut tight, and from those that were open, Seiya swore he could feel them being watched.

“Lady Athena,” Shun said quietly as they kept moving, “What did it mean about the forge?”

“From the state of what we can see here,” The Goddess’ tone was serious, “Something happened to my brother, and he has stopped working and tending to his forge. From the state of everything around us, soon even the central furnace will go out.”

“The central furnace?”

“It was ignited when life was created, and Hephaestus uses a piece of it to do his own work. If it goes out, nothing will be able to make it reignite, except for something as equally powerful as the event of its creation.” She paused, before continuing, “Something like the end of the world.”

Hyoga made a thoughtful noise, “But what could have reached him all the way down here? The only safe entrance is through an active volcano, and if any intruder tried to get through the rest carelessly, they would be burned alive.”

“That’s what troubles me as well.” Mu said, “If they got this far, they must have known the route to go… and to cause this much damage to a god’s personal domain…” He trailed off as their guide came to a shaky halt, standing in front of another set of metal door, similar to the ones they had appeared in front of.

“This must be the way to the main forge.” Athena said to herself, before looking at the machine that had led the way, “Thank you. We shall fix whatever has gone wrong here.”

“Lady Athena… Than—k you.” With that, it shuffled back into the darkness, leaving them until they could not even hear its uneven footsteps. Taking a deep breath, Athena pushed against the door, her Cosmos growing brighter as it slowly opened, the hinges shrieking hideously from the accumulated rust and neglect.

The forge was the largest space yet, with walk ways that overlooked even more work areas, each lit by the dim glow of embers from fire pits. Cautiously, Kiki stepped towards the edge of the platform, staring down at the vast space.

“It's huge! Does he work here by himself?”

“No,” Athena was looking around, now that the gloom was punctuated by spots of light from the low fires and embers, “No, he has other beings with him—Cyclops, giants, anyone who wishes to create and can make it to him are free to work with him.” Her eyes landed on the center platform, which encircled a huge pillow that glowed a dull red, “…There it is. The central furnace. He would be overseeing all work from his own station there…” They could feel her Cosmos spread out again, not a blinding light but a warm glow, searching through the cavern for the other god. Suddenly, she gasped, and took off at a run towards the pillow of the central furnace.

“Lady Athena!” Mu was at her side at once, with the Bronze Saints and Kiki following close behind, “What is it? Did you find him?” She didn’t answer immediately, running and kneeling beside a shape, half hidden in the darkness.

“…He’s right here.” Her Cosmos rose again, trying to stoke his own into life, “Brother, it’s me, Athena.” She said softly, “Please wake up.”

Mu knelt beside her, “My lady…”

“He’ll be fine, Mu, I just…I must get his Cosmos to burn again…it's gotten so low…” She placed a hand on his chest, “Wake up, brother.” It began faintly, with the minute rise and fall of his chest, but Hephaestus’ Cosmos began to steadily grow brighter, as warm as Athena’s but rough and unfamiliar instead of her comforting one.

Finally, he opened his eyes, “Athena? Wha…what are you doing here?” He pushed himself up as the forges around him started to burn higher, a similar fire returning to his Cosmo, “What the hell happened to me?”

“We believe something had attacked you. From the state of your sanctuary outside, I had feared the worst.”

“Ridiculous.” He grumbled, grabbing onto the central furnace to haul himself to his feet, “There’s better targets than me. I just make things.” He peered down the shaft the low glow of the furnace, “That’s not good. Wake up!” At his command, the fires all around sprang to life, and the dull glow from the pillar became the bright light from a powerful flame.

“Now, Athena, you can see that I am alive and your fears can be put to rest; what do you want? Since hell isn’t knocking on my door, I assume your Holy War with Hades is over once again.”

“With Hades it is, but Hermes and Iris gave me some ominous news recently.”

He paused, his hand resting on the hammer hanging from his belt, “Hermes, eh? And what did he have to say?”

“Something’s amiss in the Heavens, and it's heading towards earth.”

“That’s vague.” Hephaestus said dismissively, “And none of my business. I stopped getting involved in human affairs and whatever it is you do, sister. You’ve got your Saints.” He turned away from them, cupping his hands around his mouth to yell, “WAKE UP, WE’VE GOT MORE WORK TO DO!” The ground rumbled, and Seiya’s mouth fell open as a group of one eyed giants shuffled in, rubbing sleep from their face, before picking up hammers and heading to different forges on the floor below. Before long, the vast forge was filled with the sounds of metalwork and movement.

“Hephaestus,” Athena tried again, “I’m not asking you to stand my beside me in battle, I know that is not what you do…”

“Then what do I do, Athena?”

“You make things.” She answered simply, not letting him stop her, “And I am asking if you would restore the Cloths of my Saints that were damaged in the Holy War.”

Hephaestus snorted, taking the hammer from his belt and walking around the pillar of the furnace to where his anvil and forge tools were set up, “I don’t want to see a Cloth again.” His voice dropped low, “The Mu continent sank. I don’t have anything else for the human world.” His back was to them now, “That’s what I get for going out into the world. I’ll be fine in here with my work.”

“That’s it?” Undeterred, Athena followed him, “I have lost so many Saints, time and time again, but I will still stand up to evil every time, even when it costs me my own life!”

“I’m not you.” Hephaestus said, not turning his head towards her, “I’m not some god of war or some god of wisdom. I’m the god of the forge. It was a mistake to try and be anything else.”

“Like the protector of a people?” A quiet voice made the God finally turn, looking back Athena to the Gold Saint behind her, “…One of Athena’s saints. And a Gold one, no less.”

“I am Aries Mu.” Mu stepped closer, letting the God peer at his face, “Not all of the Lemurians died when the continent sank, you know.”

“Enough of them did.”

“So you would abandon those who were still alive?”

Hepheastus’ eyes flashed with his Cosmos, and suddenly he swung his hammer around at blinding speed, stopping it from barely hitting Mu across the face.

The Gold Saint did not flinch, continuing to stare him down, “Well?”

“Master!”

“Kiki, stand back.” Mu’s tone was even, “I came to see what sort of god it was that had watched over my people. Now I know.”

Hephaestus grunted, lowering his hammer, “… Where are you all now?”

“Jamir.”

Athena glanced between them, before settling her gaze on Hephaestus, “Hermes and Iris’ warning made it clear that no one, not even gods, would get away with standing on the sidelines.”

“Fine.” He cut her off from saying more, “Fine. I’ll repair your Cloths.” With one gesture, the fire in his forge grew brighter, “Mu, was it? And Kiki? I would watch closely. I teach best by example.”

Mu and Kiki had stayed in the forge, while the other Saints had been brusquely ordered by Hephaestus to leave their Cloth Boxes by him, and then to leave him alone to work. Athena followed the others out, and he pointedly did not look at her.

Unlike before, the halls outside the forge’s metal doors were now lit as unearthly fire flowed through the crafted rivets in the high ceiling, letting the Saints look around. Now that Hephaestus’ Cosmo was flowing through his domain again, other mechanical servants, similar to the ruined one that had led them, had picked themselves and were walking through the halls, carrying out tasks unseen.

Hyoga watched one pass, expression unreadable, “…That wasn’t a normal thing, back there? For him to collapse like that?”

“No, not at all.” Athena sighed, “Whatever had weakened his Cosmo so much, it had to have been powerful, and whoever did this knew how to reach him. From how he reacted, he may not have even known that he was attacked until it was too late.” Another metallic servant passed, inclining its crafted head towards her, “But my brother was never a fighter. He builds things: the weapons and armor of the gods, inventions for Olympus, the Cloths the Saints wear and how to repair them, but he isn’t a god of war.”

They were quiet, letting the ringing of hammers from the forge and the indecipherable voices of the working Cyclops fill in the void, before Shiryu was the one to speak.

“Could what caused this to him have something to do with what Hermes and Iris were warning about?”

“Perhaps,” Athena answered thoughtfully, “Perhaps… while the state of this place when we arrived said this had struck a while ago, it seems like too much to write off as a coincidence…”

A quiet click brought them out of their thoughts, and Athena turned to see one of the mechanical servants standing at attention behind her, it's polished head more like a simple triangle of a helmet, while screens of glass and metal panels concealed its inner mechanisms and suggested the outline of a body and a skirt.

“Lady Athena.” It bowed smoothly, “Please follow me to where you and your Saints can rest while the Master works.” It turned on its heel, going down one of the other pathways that had been hidden by the darkness before.

The room it stopped at was open and circular, with chairs arranged around tables. It bowed again, “Lady Athena. I shall return when the Master is finished with his work. Please, rest.” With that, it departed, leaving them alone.

Letting out a long breath, Seiya heavily fell back into one of the chairs, “How long do you think it’ll take?”

“Mu could repair our Cloths in an hour,” Shiryu answered, “But if Hephaestus is going to not only repair them, but improve them…”

“More than that,” Hyoga had ignored the chairs, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, “How do we know he’ll repair the rest of the Cloths back at the Sanctuary? He only agreed to the five of us.”

“He’s letting Mu and Kiki stay with him while he works.” Shun pointed out, taking a seat beside Seiya, patting the chair next to him to invite Athena to sit down, “Maybe he’s going to teach them more about the Cloths so they can do it?”

Further away, Ikki had taken a seat, angled so he could keep all of them in sight, as well as the entryway, and he made dismissive sound, “He’s been hiding in his forge for centuries.”

“Brother!” Shun chided him, and Ikki scoffed, but didn’t say anything more. Shun glanced at Athena apologetically, but she shook her head.

“The catastrophe that sunk the Mu continent hit him hard. To lose so many lives he felt like he had been the guardian of…”

“Regardless if he repairs the other Cloths or not,” Shiryu said from his own seat, “What is our next move? You said you sent your Saintias on another mission, and the Gold Saints had their own leads to follow thanks to Hermes and Iris’ information shedding light on something…”

“I’m afraid, right now we can only wait until they return with their own findings.” Athena clasped both hands onto her staff, “I am not the only god who maintains contact with humans, limited as though the others may be—while Eris, Poseidon, and Hades were enemies of humanity, I do not believe all of my Pantheon are so dismissive of the human race.”

“If we got them as allies…or even more inclined to our side…” Hyoga trailed off, “…But aside from Hephaestus, where would the others be? Do they even have sanctuaries or domains on earth?”

“I have my own ideas of where the others may be, but it is only speculation right now.” Athena answered, “Whether they acknowledge it or not, humanity and the gods are tied together by fate.” She fell into quiet thought, letting the Saints contemplate on their own.

After what may have been hours or only a few minutes, as the stone walls and glow of fire held no way of telling time, another quiet clink alerted them to the return of the mechanical servant.

It bowed as Athena stood, “Lady Athena. The Master is done with his work. He shall meet you in his forge.” Again, they led the way back to the vast chamber, which was now filled with activity and heat, as more Cyclops and other figures of all sizes had joined in working down below them. In the center, Hephaestus was waiting, the five Cloth Boxes sitting beside him, alongside Kiki and Mu. The Gold Saint’s expression was as peaceful as always, while Kiki’s was wide-eyed with excitement, and he leapt from his seat to wave at the approaching Saints.

Hephaestus looked up at Athena as she stopped in front of him, “I fixed them up—they’re pretty banged up. What did you do in this last war?”

“I ended it for good.” She answered simply, and he raised an eyebrow, but didn’t press further on the matter.

“…And these are just some of the Bronze Cloths. What in Lethe do the rest of the Cloths look like?”

“They suffered as well.”

He let out a sigh, shaking his head, “…Dammit, dammit, dammit! You win, sister. I’ll fix all your Saints’ Cloths, and then I’m going to Jamir.” Mu smiled at that, and Kiki grinned widely, while Hephaestus snorted, “I’ve learned the hard way that Hermes is more than usually filled with hot air and nothing but trouble… but if what’s worrying you does come to pass… I will stand with you. In my own way, of course.”

A smile broke out across Athena’s face, and it looked like Hephaestus had to struggle not to smile back. As the Saints hoisted their Cloth Boxes onto their back, Hyoga glanced at Athena.

“…Is the exit through Mount Etna as well?” He asked hesitantly, “Or is there a… cooler route?”

When they returned to the Sanctuary, unfortunately through Mount Etna again, Hephaestus was leaning heavily on a crutch he had retrieved before leaving his workshop, a frown on his face as Athena summarized the events of the last Holy War that had occurred.

“Huh. You and your Saints don’t do things by halves.” He grumbled, which seemed to be how he normally spoke, “You all broke into Elysium? I can think of a few gods who might give you shit for that… maybe not so much for taking out Thanatos and Hypnos. Nosy bastards. Never knew when to quit messing with others’ business.”

As Athena led the way back to her temple, Hephaestus hobbled after her, twisted legs making his strides shorter, and already making a list of all the problems he saw with Cloths around him. She listened intently, noting all of the improvements he spoke of, and offering her own suggestions of where he would be best working in the Sanctuary.

Seiya scratched the side of his head as he watched them, “He’s a lot different from Lady Athena, isn’t he?”

“He never had to put on appearances like she did.” Mu answered unexpectedly, making Seiya jump, “He had no one to lead but those in his forge, and no one worshiped him except for those who followed his craft. He is a different sort of god than Lady Athena.”

“Is he… is he going to Jamir to see the descendants of the Mu continent?” Shun asked quietly, and Kiki was the one who answered.

“Uh-huh. I think he just needed to know there were still people he could help. Kind of like we needed to know that there was still a god who looked out for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hephaestus is reponsible for most of the swearing in later parts too ;)


	3. The Lady in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Athena and the Bronze Saints plan to visit Hephaestus, she sends the remaining Gold Saints to track down another God.

Before Athena had left the Sanctuary to speak to Hephaestus, she had met with the remaining Gold Saints. The energy from breaking the Wailing Wall had caused a reaction between the Gold Cloths and the holy energy of Elysium, their lives had been unexpectedly returned to them. An unprecedented event, but as Athena pointed out, it was unprecedented as well for them to break the Wailing Wall and breach Elysium to begin with.

Some, of course, were not among the Gold Saint ranks, even though they had been revived; despite aiding him in breaking the Wailing Wall, the Cancer Cloth abandoned Deathmask once again, and he disappeared, even though the other Saints searched for him. Aphrodite remained but kept to himself, not yet expelled from the Gold Saints’ ranks, but knowing that they all were aware of what he had been doing during the civil turmoil of the Sanctuary. Kanon was nowhere to be found, and Saga was mostly silent, his hair almost pure white.

From her throne, Athena regarded them, “I believe that one of my sisters is on earth, and once more, I believe she will be inclined to listen to us and to Hermes’ warning.” She paused for a moment, “The goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite is on earth.” The Gold Saint Aphrodite gave a start at the mention of his namesake, but she continued without stopping, “She was never one for combat, and she also never instigated violence against humans, except for the ones that had crossed her.”

“You believe she will listen to us?” Aldebaran asked, his voice rumbling, “Though she may not be an enemy to humanity, she also may not be willing to listen to a bunch of humans.”

“She will consider that you are my Saints. My sister is many things, but stupid is not one of them.” Athena’s voice had a note of certainty, “At the very least, she will most likely agree to a meeting with me from what you say.” Her eyes swept over their faces, and she nodded, “One of the southern islands in the middle of the sea, I have felt waves of a Cosmo I am certain is hers. Since she has a strong affinity with the ocean, you may not find the entrance to her temple on land… And because of the urgency to find her, I ask all of you go, to cover the most ground and have the best chance of speaking to her as soon as possible.” A few voices started to stand to protest, but she held up a hand, “Aphrodite was born from the ocean, and she may as well be just as home in it as Poseidon. If we miss meeting her now, we may not find her again until it is too late.” The Saints were quiet, and she nodded in finality, “It is of utmost importance you reach her. Go, my Saints!”

“Of course, Lady Athena!”

The warm waters of the ocean around the small cluster of islands were a bright blue and clear enough to see the sandy bottom, and decorated with shells. The islands themselves had flowers blooming in bright groups, and migrating birds rested in the trees on their journey.

For the umpteenth time, Aiolia surfaced from his dive, slowly swimming to the shallow water where he could stand, taking a seat by his Cloth Box. While the water was pleasant and the atmosphere was peaceful, it was weighing heavily on his mind they had not seen a hint of the goddess of love, only felt her Cosmo pervading the air all around them.

Beside him, Dohko was sitting by his own Cloth Box, stripped to his waist and looking for all the world as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

“If it wasn’t for this Cosmo, I would almost think Lady Athena is telling us to take a break.” The Libra Saint said joked, lying on his back and basking in the sun’s rays, “But we’ve looked everywhere here, and I’ve seen nothing.”

“I as well,” Aiolia agreed, letting out a long breath, “Perhaps this goddess is testing us…? I have heard many things about this goddess of love and beauty.” Dohko made a noncommittal grunt, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head. Only for him to crack one open when a shadow fell across his face. Above him, Aldebaran frowned deeply, dark hair sticking to his tan skin from the ocean.

“This isn’t a vacation.”

“I know, I know,” Dohko grumbled, “But it’s pretty obvious the goddess doesn’t want to be found right now. Continuously poking around the islands isn’t going to make her appear.”

Aldebaran raised an eyebrow, “And you have a better idea of how to find her?”

“Kind of. It’s part of an idea.”

“He says he has ‘part of an idea’. Brilliant.”

“I’m touched by your confidence in me.” Dohko sat up, and gave both Aldebaran and Aiolia a smirk, “She’s a goddess of love and beauty, right? So if we _think_ like her, we’ll be able to find out how to get in.”

“How do we do that?” Aldebaran asked flatly, and Dohko simply shrugged.

“You got me.”

In the next moment, Dohko found himself flying through the air before hitting the water’s surface with an impressive splash, having been thrown by an exasperated Aldebaran.

Further away on some of the rocks along the beach, Shaka sat in his traditional meditation, stripped to the waist like the other Saints and not wearing his Cloth, but letting his Cosmo carefully search around him. While the goddess’ Cosmo was everywhere, playful and warm yet so different from Athena’s, he could not seem to discover a source for it. More than anything, the Virgo Saint was sure that the goddess was aware of their presence, and even observing them through her Cosmo. Shaka frowned to himself; despite their best efforts searching, all ten of them were unable to find more than the goddess’ Cosmo. Through his own senses, Shaka could feel his fellow Gold Saints still persistently looking for signs of the goddess; Aiolia and Aldebaran had returned to the water, partially to continue to search and partially to pull Dohko back up. Saga was on his own, and Milo was beside Camus, who was stoically bearing the heat and sun as best he could. Aiolos using a different outcropping of rocks as a lookout point alongside Shura, and Aphrodite, their comrade, was mostly staying on the beach.

The faintest brush of an unfamiliar Cosmo on his mind brought him back all at once, and Shaka’s brows furrowed at the melodious laugh that echoed in his head.

“I assume you are the goddess Aphrodite?” He addressed the Cosmo now around him, and he heard the laughter echo again.

_Yes, indeed. What could a Saint of the Virgo Cloth want from me?_

“We are here on behalf of Lady Athena, and we wish to speak to you.”

_My sister! How lovely, I do miss her. We’re quite alike, you know. She gives her all because she loves humanity so much, and I am the one who governs love._

“We wish to speak to you.”

_You can. My temple is easy to find for those who know love and beauty. Simply embrace in the beauty of yourself and the world, and my temple is upon the waves._

“Embrace the beauty of ourselves…?” Shaka mused but the goddess did not reply, and the concentration of her Cosmo dissipated from his awareness, returning to its state from before.

However, a loud and unnaturally high-pitched shriek tore him from further contemplating her words, and Shaka turned in his seat, to find Aiolia covering his face with both hands, the tips of his ears already red, while Aphrodite was casually wringing out the seawater from his own clothes.

“Please, give a warning before you get naked!” The Leo Saint sounded almost desperate, while the Pisces Saint was unperturbed.

“Our clothes are drenched from diving into the water, so why not?”

“Just say something next time you have to do this!”

Shaka shook his head to himself, straightening up to return to his meditation; Aphrodite, their fellow Saint, would always be like that, so sure of himself he could find no shame in his own beauty. Suddenly, Shaka stopped himself, slowly turning back to look at the other Saints on the sandy beach.

“Embrace… the beauty of yourself…?” Shaka murmured the goddess’ words, and then his breath caught in his throat as inspiration hit him. Swiftly standing, he tugged his simple white clothes off in a smooth motion, ignoring a shocked squawk from someone behind him.

In an instant, there was a reverberation of what might have been laughter among the waves, and he could feel the goddess’ great Cosmo again, stronger than before.

_Very nice, Virgo Shaka._

The waves in front of him parted with an unseen force, revealing hidden steps made of seashells, _You and the rest of the Saints are welcome to my Temple of beauty._

“Thank you, Lady Aphrodite.” He bowed in the direction of the steps, before turning and beckoning to the others, “I believe I have found the way to the temple.”

“Did you really have to take off your clothes to do it?” Milo grumbled as he joined him with the others, pointedly fixing his gaze at Shaka’s face.

In return, Shaka nodded seriously, “The goddess herself represents love and beauty. If one embraces the beauty of themselves, she will appear.”

“Beauty of themselves…?” Aldebaran grumbled uncomfortably, looking a few inches above Shaka’s head, “Do all of us have to…do that, or was she satisfied with just you and… Aphrodite?” The Pisces Saint had not put his clothes back on, and was instead trying to comb out his hair before the salt from the ocean dried in it.

Shaka nodded, “I believe so. She has welcomes us and opened the entrance to her Temple. Moreover, I believe she is willing to listen to us. She was quite open to the idea of listening to Athena’s request.”

“Well, that’s encouraging.” Aiolos nodded, keeping his eyes at a spot somewhere around Shaka’s shoulders, “Shall we continue on?” They all nodded, and Shaka started down the steps, the ocean waters parting like a curtain, until the goddess’ Cosmo grew overwhelming and blindingly bright.

When it reached the peak of its power, they were suddenly no longer standing in the ocean, but the long halls of a temple, festooned with flowers of all types, and fountains that sent bright rainbows across the walls and marble floors.

The Gold Saints looked around in wonder, before they looked down, and realized that, in between moving from the ocean to the temple, the rest of their clothes had gone missing.

Aiolia yelled in shock, while Aiolos grabbed one of the bunches of flowers and used it as cover, quickly followed by Aldebaran doing the same. Camus was trying to school his expression, but, despite his best efforts, a red flush was already making its way across his face, and Milo snorted back laughter, even though he was turning just as red. Meanwhile, Shaka looked as calm and unmoved as he always did, to the side of the group, Aphrodite had managed to get his curls under control from combing it, and Saga’s face was stoic, his arms crossed across his chest. Behind them all, Dohko was laughing hysterically, leaning against a pillar for support, while Shura simply shook his head and covered his eyes with one hand.

“She _is_ the goddess of love and beauty.” Shaka mused, and Milo gave him an incredulous look.

“What does that have to do with us being all naked?!”

“Don’t you know?” Aphrodite shot smugly back at him, “She not only governs love and beauty among other things, but to herself as well. She has no need to hide, as she only has love for herself and her own beauty!”

“Of course you would know that,” Shura added quietly, having accepted a bundle of flowers handed to him for cover, “Despite this, we must move on with the mission we were given by Athena.”

The hall they were in opened up to an atrium with arched ceiling, sunlight filtering down through openings and shining on pools where more flowers floated in. At the end of the chamber, a figure who could only be the goddess herself sat upon the dais. Her throne was unlike Athena’s, being more similar to a long couch, the back molded like a seashell and covered with pillows and a silk blanket.

Like them, she was completely naked.

“Greetings, Gold Saints of Athena!” She greeted them warmly, her smile reaching her bright eyes, “It has been a long time since she has reached out to me—a shame that she is only reincarnated when war is upon you all.” She sighed unhappily, “I suppose it can’t be helped—we are so very different, but she is still my sister.” After a moment, she lifted her face to look at them again, “Now, what has happened that has led her to seek _me_ out?”

Shaka bowed respectfully, with the Saints following his lead, “As you know, the Holy War that takes place every 200 years between our Lady Athena and Hades has ended, but Lord Hermes and Lady Iris delivered news that the Cosmos of the Heavens were still in motion, and they warned that soon an event that not even they could foresee would come to earth.”

The goddess listened carefully, before nodding, “And so my sister is seeking the other gods? For allies? I am no soldier.”

“Lady Athena would still consider you a powerful ally at her side.”

Aphrodite was quiet for a moment, tapping her cheek thoughtfully, before she laughed, “Oh, my sister! She did not have to send so many of her trusted Saints to tell me this, but I do _appreciate_ it.” Aiolia was never more glad that his brother had the foresight to grab the flowers from before to use as cover, as he was absolutely sure he could feel her eyes scrutinizing them more than perhaps necessary.

After a moment, the goddess leaned back into her seat, “…I spoke to the Virgo Saint on the beach through our Cosmo, but it's been so long since I have known my sister’s Saints.” She leaned back into her pillows, “Please, what are your names? Let me have a look at your… faces.” The pause in between her words made Aiolia blush even harder than he thought possible.

“Of course, Lady Aphrodite. I am Virgo Shaka.”

“And I am Pisces Aphrodite. It is an honor to be in your presence.”

“I am Gemini Saga.”

The other Saints stood to introduce themselves, looking very closely at the goddess’ face or at one of the tiles on the floor. All the while, her smirk seemed to grow, eyes alight with barely hidden glee.

What shattered the serene atmosphere was so sudden that the Gold Saints’ eyes could barely follow it; the light shimmering into her temple darkened, and Aphrodite jumped to her feet, swirling her silk blanket like a cape, letting her Cosmo burn bright and collide with another that had just as quickly appeared. This new Cosmo was vast and dark, rough like it had actual teeth, and the water in her fountains and pools started to churn and bubble.

“How rude!” The goddess yelled at the unseen intruder, “To try and enter my temple like this! How dare you!” The ground shook with an unearthly roar, seawater rushing into the room in a great gush.

“Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?” Aphrodite jumped from the dais, landing lightly in front of the Gold Saints, who were standing at the ready, despite the obvious lack of their Gold Cloths, “This is certainly not what I had in mind when I took residence here!” Despite the roaring around them, her voice was playful, and she turned her head to wink at Saga, “I would hold on for a moment, my dear Saints!” Was all she said, before spinning her silk wrap with one hand, and the flowers all around them, including the ones that a few still clutched in their hands, swirled like a whirlwind, filling the air as her Cosmo grew even brighter.

Just as suddenly as they had arrived at her temple, the gathered Saints opened their eyes as the petals dissipated to find themselves on the beach as before, their clothes mysteriously strewn about the sand. A few of the madly blushing Saints awkwardly made a dive for them, while Shaka glanced at the goddess, who had simply wrapped wrapped her silk blanket around her body loosely.

“My lady… did you recognize what sort of thing attacked your temple?”

“Oh yes, my dear--I thought it had disappeared during the age of myth, but I suppose I was wrong.” She hummed, turning to look back out across the water, which was slowly growing choppy and rough, the waves growing higher as something in the deep upset the currents, “Have you ever heard of the legend of Charybdis, my dear Shaka?” She asked, her smile growing as he slightly tilted his head at the pet name, “A poor nereid helped Poseidon drown the islands, and so Zeus turned her into a monster that swallowed the sea each day. My dear, you should reach your Cloth as well.” With a quick bow, Shaka left in the direction of his Cloth Box and cast off clothes, leaving her alone to contemplate the raging sea for a moment.

“My lady…?” The crunch of sand underfoot and the hesitant voice broke her out of her thoughts, and the goddess turned around, offering a smile to the approaching Gold Saint, “My dear Aiolia! Whatever is the matter?”

“This… monster. Do you know how we can fight it?”

“She’s locked at the bottom of the sea, so I hope you’re a strong swimmer.” She waited a second while his expression paled, before she chuckled, “Leave that to me, my dear.” She assured him, reaching out to pat one of his cheeks lightly with her hand, making him blush again, “What’s dangerous is she is one of the largest monsters in the sea--all of you must attack her.” When she drew away, he quickly bowed.

“As you say, my lady!”

With one last smile, she turned away from him, flicking her long hair over one shoulder, “I may be no goddess of war like my dear sister, but I like to think I’m far from defenseless.” She then blew across her palm, letting shimmering lights disperse across the waves, where they parted easily, pouring over itself as it formed a clear path. The water continued to divide into the sea, until it revealed the massive body of what could only be Charybdis, extending from the seafloor like a tree trunk.

“There you are,” Aphrodite murmured to herself, and then turning to look at them, raising her voice, “Well, Saints? There is your enemy! You would do well to avoid her teeth.”

Charybdis let out another roar, no longer muffled by the water, twisting so her blunt head was facing the figures of the goddess and the Saints on the small beach. In a flash, the Gold Saints leapt into the air, easily skimming over the surface of the water, all aiming for the monster facing them. Charybdis’ maw contained rows upon rows of teeth, from fangs larger than a human being, to teeth that were barely pinpricks in its mouth.

In the air, Dohko let out a long whistle, “Watch out for her teeth, no kidding! Shura, can your Excalibur cut through this thing?”

“Don’t ask foolish questions.” The Capricorn Saint retorted dryly, passing by the other, one arm already raised, and then he made a quick slashing motion, letting his Cosmo fly through the air in a great arc. As it hit Charybdis’ thick hide, she shrieked, letting out great jets of seawater from her massive mouth, twisting as her thick blood mixed in with the ocean around her.

“Oh, shit!” Dohko dove out of the way as Charybdis suddenly lunged forward, hitting the water with a terrifying crash, breaking whatever hold was on the water and sending it rushing down into the paths it had emptied. The water poured down into the massive mouth, gurgling as she swallowed it, and then she regurgitated it with a massive howl, spending it upwards as a twister of water, forcing the Saints to jump out of the way.

Just as suddenly, Aphrodite appeared in the air alongside the Saints, with a wicked grin on her face.

“Oh, no, you don’t!” With a flick of one hand, she sent another blast of her Cosmo across the water. In an instant, the twister dissolved into bubbles, leaving Charybdis to croak at the influx of air instead of water, “You’re a rude guest, my dearest, and I don’t tolerate a guest who lacks manners!”

With a grand gesture, she split the waters again, revealing the giant body of Charybdis once more, “And again! With feeling this time, Saints!” Aphrodite called cheerfully, the bubbles shimmering around her, “My dearest Charybdis, tormenting men is _my_ job!”

The cut that Shura had made was still spurting oily-looking blood, and the Capricorn Saint rushed ahead of the others.

“Die, monster!” He said quickly, slashing again, and the monster roared, swinging its huge head in an attempt to follow his movements, but suddenly Aiolia and Aiolos were flanking it, shooting twin beams of light to smash into its other side.

While it was still reeling, Aldebaran had run up its massive side, pulling back his fist to strike.

“Great Horn!”

Charybdis’ screech broke off into a gurgle, its whole body flung to the side with the force of the Taurus Saint’s attack, landing with an enormous splash into the water. This time, the force holding the water back held, and Charybdis wheezed, attempting to pull its head up, but the cuts that Shura had scored along its body and the weight of its own body kept it from moving far. Despite that, it kept thrashing, even as roses burst from its blood, their thorns digging into its skin and the Pisces Saint almost danced in the air above it, keeping out of range of its teeth.

“Get clear, guys!” Dohko’s yell cut through the air as he launched himself into the sky, dragons made of his own Cosmo swirling around him, “Hey, ugly, look up here!” His fist smashed into Charybdis’ head, knocking fangs loose and sending a spray of blood through the air. A step behind the Libra Saint, Camus appeared, face set in a look of determination, and without warning he let out a blast of pure cold air, freezing the ocean and Charybdis until she could no longer move at all.

“Clear the area.” Although he didn’t raise his voice, Saga’s voice carried to them all, and the Saints jumped back as he let forth a roar of energy, completely enveloping the prone monster in the light of dying stars.

When the blinding light dissipated, what had been the monster Charybdis let out one last pathetic gurgle of a scream as her body melted into the seawater, leaving nothing more than her massive teeth scattered across the sand.

Floating above the scene, Aphrodite snapped her fingers, releasing the ocean water to rush back in and fill the shallows, covering the remains, the bubbles becoming sea foam once more. As the Saints landed back on the sandy beach, Dohko let out a loud breath, letting himself sit down.

“Well, that was fun.” He said dryly, giving the other Saints a smirk, waiting for a reaction. When he got none, his face fell into a childish pout, which was also ignored.

Without a sound, Aphrodite landed on the rocks, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a smile, “Fascinating. Did my sister send you all to warn me of that?” She gestured behind her to the now peaceful waves, “It certainly has been some time since I have seen monsters like Charybdis on earth.”

“Actually, no, my lady,” Milo mused, “But Lord Hermes did deliver a warning that a storm was coming to earth to destroy it. That could mean monsters.”

“Monsters bigger than that thing?” Aldebaran sounded skeptical, crossing his arms across his chest, “I didn’t think there were others bigger… the legends say the gods defeated many of them in the time of myth.”

“Hmm, I suppose a warning from Hermes about the future is enough to warrant a visit from a few Saints,” Aphrodite said thoughtfully, “And Charybdis’ appearance is certainly an omen that portends such a thing.” After a moment, she clapped her hands, “Well, my dearest Saints, it is obvious I have to talk to my sister myself! Let us depart for the Sanctuary at once!”

Like her Saints, Athena pointedly fixed her gaze on the other goddess’ face, while Aphrodite smiled happily, “Athena, my sister! It has been too long!” Without warning, she ascended the dais and enveloped Athena into a hug, “It is a shame you are always reborn when there must be war—how I would love to visit you more often!”

“L-likewise, my sister.” Athena managed, her voice muffled against Aphrodite’s skin, “I trust you did not tease my Gold Saints too much?”

“Aw, you know me too well! They were a joy to have visit.”

Further away from the two goddesses, the returned Gold Saints remained kneeling respectfully, although a few eyes flicked over to Shaka.

“They even found out to enter my temple on their own! You’ve got some good Saints.” Aphrodite continued, “Although a few need to embrace their own beauty more. I didn’t keep those flowers around just to cover up other things!”

Despite her expression remaining carefully schooled, the tips of Athena’s ears turned a light pink, “Of course, I would expect no less from you.”

“And while I wish we could spend this all on pleasantries,” Aphrodite’s expression turned oddly serious, and she cast a look back at the kneeling Gold Saints, “Is it true that Hermes and Iris brought you news of the Heavens?”

“It is. The other gods remain aloof from this world, so for Hermes to come down to warn me of something happening…”

Aphrodite took a seat by the throne, crossing her long legs as she sat, “I am no fighter, sister, what could I do to help you, though?”

“At the very least, I wished that you would be aware of the situation and be able to protect yourself,” Athena’s expression softened, “But Hermes warned that the amount of movement in the Heavens meant that even the Gods would not be able to stand by unaffected.”

“Unfortunately, I have news of my own. While at my temple, your Saints and I were attacked by Charybdis.”

Athena’s brow furrowed, “The monster of legend? But she disappeared from earth during the time of myth…”

“I thought so too, sister, but it was her.” Aphrodite’s tone was grave, “If more monsters that we thought were gone start to appear on earth… your Saints might be in for a very hard fight. Charybdis would be the least of the monsters that could appear…” She shook her head, tossing some of her hair over her shoulder, “Your concern is touching-- and most welcome, but I still cannot offer your Saints much for combat. From how they acted in my Temple, I think they would not appreciate my Cosmo… ‘improving’ their Cloth.”

“We do have Hephaestus here as well.” Athena pointed out, watching Aphrodite’s expression turn into something unreadable, “He has agreed to help us, but when I reached his sanctuary, something had drained his strength and almost put out the flame of the central forge.”

“Impossible. And yet, if you say that it was so…”

Aphrodite suddenly stood, reaching out with both of her arms, palms upwards, and let her Cosmo gather there, “I shall do what I can, sister!” She proclaimed in a sing-song tone, a shower of bubbles falling from her hands, “Don’t you know the old saying, all’s fair in love and war? Certainly, I will offer any and all help I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just think naked people are funny
> 
> lol look at this dumb dumbs explanation why everyones alive (realizes the dumb dumb is me) ah


	4. Light of Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena sends the Saintia to find someone who could possibly give insight as to what they were all facing. Sadly, she didn't tell them to pack sunglasses.

“Lady Athena, are you sure you do not wish for us to accompany you to meeting the God of the Forge?” Mii asked respectfully, and Athena gave her a reassuring smile.

“Seiya and the others need their Cloths repaired the most from being in Hell, and Mu has requested specifically to come with us. I need my brave Saintias to carry out another mission for me.”

They all nodded, and Shoko felt her fist clench in determination.

“What worries me most is not even Hermes could determine what this event could be, beyond being of such great power. That’s why, I need you Saintias to find the one who can possibly shed some light onto the future.”

Xiaoling looked up in surprise, “The future?! There’s someone you know that can do that? I thought there were no oracles left!”

“Yes... and moreover, he has always been favorable to humans. I would like you to find Apollo, the God of the Sun. He has the gift of prophecy and had shared with humans in the past, she he would be the one who could tell us what to expect.” Athena closed her eyes for a moment, “…Unfortunately, I do not know where he has gone. He retreated from the world, and now remains in his own domain. It was said to be in the mountains, and I can send you where it is said he went, but then it is up your own abilities to follow whatever of his Cosmo is left to find him.”

“Of course, Lady Athena!” They all quickly rose from where they had been kneeling, and Shoko cracked her knuckles.

“Apollo, huh?”

“In the legends, he was certainly one of the kinder gods to humanity…” Xiaoling said thoughtfully, “At least, according to the ones we learned at the Academy.”

“Are you sure he’ll listen to us, Lady Athena?” Katya asked, “We are not even Gold Saints… would he take the word of a group of Saintia?”

“Apollo always favored mortals who proved themselves.” Athena stood from her throne, “By finding him, you shall show him your strength.” They all nodded, and Athena raised her staff.

“Stay safe, my Saintia.” The light enveloped them until they could see nothing, and when it faded, they were standing on an outcropping of a mountain.

Elda looked around, letting out a low whistle, “Where do we start?”

“We have to find the trail of his Cosmo,” Mii said seriously, taking a seat on the rock, “Or we could end up wandering the mountains aimlessly.” At her words, she let her Cosmo spread out, pushing against the mountains as it searched. Katya nodded in agreement, and took a seat beside her so her own Cosmo could join the effort, followed by Xiaoling, and then Elda and Shoko.

The minutes passed in silence and Shoko felt herself starting to doze, until a pinch on her leg made her sit up with a squawk. Mii raised an eyebrow accusingly, pulling back her hand and holding it up.

“Please stay awake to direct your Cosmo, Shoko.” She reminded the other primly, “We must find him.” Grumbling and rubbing her side, Shoko returned to concentrating, frowning hard when all she could feel was her friends’ Cosmos.

“…I’m not feeling anything.” She said with a loud sigh, and Xiaoling nodded unhappily letting her shoulders fall in defeat.

“I’m the same.”

The others opened their eyes, and Katya frowned, “Lady Athena did say he had been hidden for a long time… could traces of his Cosmo have vanished with time?”

“Perhaps, but even the other gods on earth—Athena, Poseidon, even Hades, could not hide their presence unless concealed in human form.” Mii pointed out, “And even then… concealing their awakened Cosmo completely was next to impossible.”

“But Lady Athena couldn’t just be _wrong_ about where he would be!” Elda argued, “He has to be in these mountains, just as she said. What we need to do is find him.” She stood up, stretching her arms above her head, “We should move out, and continue searching with our Cosmo while on the move.”

She held out a hand to pull Shoko to her feet, “Then again, I suppose we shouldn’t have thought finding a god would be easy.” Elda smiled ruefully, “Shame on us.” Mii smiled as the mood around them all lightened, standing as well, and Katya nodded.

“Then we’ll scan this whole area. Let’s move, Saintias! We have to find Apollo, for our Lady Athena!”

In an instant, they had jumped into the air, free falling down the cliff side before their Cosmo burst with life, letting them skid down the rock face easily. A wide grin split Shoko’s face as she felt all of their Cosmos around her, letting them easily leap from cliff to cliff, scouting the side of the mountain easily.

“Anything yet?” She called ahead, to where Mii and Katya led the way, while Elda and Xiaoling ran beside her.

“Nothing yet, Shoko!” Mii’s clear voice answered her, and the Delphinus Saint elegantly leapt to another cliff, “But we still have more ground to cover!”

Xiaoling cheered, flipping through the air, “Since Lady Athena trusted us to find him, we definitely will, no matter where he’s hidden!”

“Don’t get complacent,” Katya warned, her expression as serious as always, “With what may be coming on the horizon, Lady Athena may not have been the only one to send someone to find the god with the power of prophecy.”

“Other gods getting involved?” Elda snorted, her boots leaving gouges in the rocks when she pushed off, “It can’t be Hades, since Seiya and the others defeated him. And Poseidon has been sealed again—not to mention Artemis will stay on her temple on the moon.”

“There are traditionally twelve thrones on Olympus,” Mii reminded them, “Counting Athena, Hades, Poseidon, and Artemis, that is only four that we know of. Though Lady Athena is going to meet with Hephaestus, and the Gold Saints are following another God, that is still six more we have not seen…if one is Apollo, then…”

“One of the other five might be on Earth?” Elda finished for her, “If they dare to threaten Lady Athena, I won’t show any mercy!”

Katya was quiet while Shoko and Xiaoling yelled their agreement, “…There are many more gods that do not have thrones.” She said, voice low, “Until we have meet Apollo, we must be prepared for anything.”

Quiet fell upon them again as they continued on, slowly climbing the mountain again as they burned their Cosmo to find a trace of the hidden god.

Suddenly, Mii skidded to a halt, kicking up dust as she did, while Shoko was not so lucky, and ran directly into her back, waving her arms like a windmill in an effort to stop herself. Katya’s arms shot forward and caught them both, breaking their fall, and Shoko gave her a sheepish grin.

“Thanks, Katya. Er--sorry, Mii, I didn’t see you stop until too late.” Xiaoling and Elda landed beside them as Mii and Shoko straightened up.

“Did you find something?” The Chinese girl asked excitedly, bouncing from foot to foot, “Is it Apollo?”

“Maybe.” Mii said nothing more, and simply sharpened her Cosmo’s presence, leading the others to what she had sensed. It was faint, almost no more than an echo, but it once they had felt it, there was no mistaking it: the passing of a radiant Cosmo, one that had burned itself into the very stones of the mountain.

Elda grinned, “There we go!” While Shoko and Xiaoling high-fived, and Mii frowned in further concentration.

“Where does it lead…”

“Here! This way!” Katya had leapt ahead, crouching by another section of stone, her hand resting on it, “Here it is again!”

“Nice!” Shoko pumped her fist and ran ahead, turning her head quickly from side to side like she was hunting and had caught her prey’s scent, “There we go! It’s old, but hasn’t faded! He must still be around!”

Their shadows lengthened slowly as they pressed on, hopping from cliff to cliff following the faint trail, until the sky was red with the sun setting behind the mountains.

At the head of the group, Mii was quiet, deep in thought, before she spoke, “Could…this Cosmo be getting stronger?”

“Huh?” Shoko twisted her head to look over at her, pausing as she landed, “What was that, Mii?”

“I think that the trail has been steadily growing stronger.”

“Then we’re getting close, right?” Shoko flashed her a thumbs up, “So let’s go!”

She jumped ahead, waving at the others to follow, and Mii glanced at Katya, who was frowning, her eyes turned upwards.

“Katya…?”

“Something about the sky bothers me.” She pointed at the clouds gathering on the horizon, “Those clouds haven’t moved, and have only grown bigger… I don’t know if it was just a normal storm brewing, or something else, but they’re making me uneasy.”

“That makes two of us, then.” Elda’s voice caused her to take her eyes from the sky, as the other Saintia walked up to her side, “One Holy War has already ended—what if Lord Hermes was warning us of another one beginning?”

Katya’s expression darkened, “We can only hope that’s not the case, but we won’t know more until we can reach Apollo.”

“Ha, then we better catch up with Shoko,” Elda said with a wink, “Her and Xiaoling have gotten pretty far ahead of us.” With that, she leapt forward, following the two younger Saintia’s footsteps, leaving Mii and Katya to bring up the rear.

In the sky, night was beginning to overtake the sunset, even as the storm clouds hovering at the edge remained where they were, when the Saintias were able to slow to a stop. What had started as a faint trail had slowly grown to an even stronger presence, and then growing all encompassing as they climbed. Shoko pulled herself upwards, not allowing herself to slow down for a fraction of a second, her breathing hard from the continuous run. Beside her, Xiaoling managed to get up the crest as well, reaching down to offer a hand to Mii. As the Elda and Katya joined them, Shoko looked around where they had finally ended up; swathes of the lower parts of the mountain range were bathed in an inky purple from the sunset, while in the western end of the skies, stars were already starting to weakly peek out from the clouds. At the other end of the precipice, a figured wrapped in a cloak sat with their back to the Saintia, and though the material was old and faded, Shoko would faintly see the design of a sun across it.

“Are you…are you Apollo?” She finally managed, feeling the Cosmo swirling all around them—similar to Athena’s in its depth and power, but lacking her comforting familiarity. The figure was silent, before it slowly turned to look at them, their hood obscuring their face except for their mouth.

“…I do not recognize you, and yet you wear the Cloths of the Saints of Athena.” With that, they turned back to face the setting sun, “I did not think anyone would be able to find me here. Or have to the courage to follow me so far.”

“So—so you are Apollo?!” Shoko pulled herself up onto her feet, “Athena—Lady Athena sent us with a request!”

“Athena did?” He made a thoughtful noise, watching the sun sink below the peaks in the distance, “I thought the Holy War had ended in her favor…What could she be seeking out other gods for?”

A hand pushed onto Shoko’s back, and Mii then moved it to tug at her arm, pulling her down into bowing with the other girls.

“Lord Apollo,” The Delphinus Saint’s voice was calm and steady despite the distance they had run, “Lord Hermes personally visited the sanctuary with Lady Iris and delivered a message: even though the Holy War with the Lord of Hell, Hades, has ended, the Heavens are still in chaos, and something would soon hit the earth, an event that not even the gods would escape from.” Apollo was quiet, and so she continued, “Lady Athena asks you if you can use your gift of prophecy to shed some more light on what we could be facing.”

“Tell Athena I saw darkness.” His voice was abrupt and forboding, “I saw darkness in the world, and then light. The sun will rise after the storm.”

“My lord Apollo…”

Finally, he turned to face them, the hood slipping slightly, letting his red eyes shine towards them, “My brother Hermes was right—no God will escape it.”

“My lord Apollo!” Elda stepped forward before dropping back into a bow, “Have you foreseen what is going to happen?”

“I told you, I saw darkness. And so I will wait here, where I can see the moon and sun passing, before it will consume me.”

“C-consume you?!”

“Lord Apollo, what do you mean?!”

“What I mean,” He pulled himself to his feet, “Is that my sister is foolish to think she can fight this oncoming force. I have seen the world cleaved in two, I have images of my brothers and sisters screaming as light tore them to pieces.” He glared down at them, red eyes baleful, “Why does she fight when it will all be useless?”

“Are you…” Shoko’s hands were shaking as she pushed herself to her feet, walking forward, pushing past Mii and Elda, “Are you... you kidding me?! Of course we’re going to try and fight! We’re not going to lie down and accept that we’ll all be destroyed! Not when Lady Athena is counting on us! She believes in us, that we can protect this world, so we’ll keep trying!” Her voice had steadily grown to a yell, until she was staring up at Apollo, her eyes alight with anger and passion, “You may have given up, but we won’t! We will never give up!”

There was silence as what she had done sunk in, and the color slowly drained from Shoko’s face. Nonetheless, she did not move, staring resolutely at the god, even as she began to shake. The tension in the air was palpable, and Shoko would feel a line of cold sweat slowly drop down the length of her neck.

Suddenly, without warning, Apollo began to laugh.

“Now I see why Athena has so much faith in humans! If all her Saints are like you, no wonder she stands as the protector of humanity!” Once he got himself under control, he flipped his hood back, revealing his handsome face, “Even with what I told you, you won’t give up?”

“No!” Shoko’s answer was immediate, and he gazed at the other Saintias, and seeing their expressions just as determined, his grin grew larger.

“So you’ll fight against destiny? I always liked humans with fire like that!”

He gestured for them to stand, opening his cloak to reveal his Cloth underneath, a stylized sun adorning the chest plate, “And even after all these centuries, I still have a soft spot for humanity.”

When Apollo entered Athena’s temple, he had a great bow strapped his back, and he smiled warmly at her, “Athena, it has been too long. I feel like everyone says this, but you must reincarnate some other time than war! Once you start your fight with Hades, you know we make ourselves scarce. Hades was a vindictive god, and a nasty enemy.”

“Apollo, it is good to see you as well.” She inclined her head in greeting, and beside her on the dais, Aphrodite waved, dressed in only a silk blanket, while on the opposite end of the steps, Hephaestus sat, one leg stretched out in front of him, his trademark hammer in his hands. The Saints present quickly all bowed, as the blazing Cosmos filling the temple quickly signaled that Athena’s guests were more than human.

“You’ve got some rare types of humans; you know?” Apollo said casually, adjusting the bracers on his arm, “One even yelled at me until I changed my mind for the better.” His expression quickly grew somber, “You won’t like what my visions have seen, sister.”

“If it’s a fight, my Saints and I will stand ready to defend this world.”

“Ha! That answer’s just like you! You haven’t changed at all, Athena!”

“Did you expect her to?” Aphrodite cocked her head to the side playfully, “Our sister took the mission to protect humanity since the age of myth—even her reincarnations have not changed that about her. In fact, I think being reborn as a human just makes her even more determined!”

Apollo grinned, and then turned his head to look at Hephaestus, “I didn’t think you would venture out of your forge, brother! How ever did Athena lure you into leaving the volcanos?”

“Watch your tone,” Hephaestus’ voice was harsh, “Or I’ll snap your bow like a twig. I made it, and I can sure as hell take it apart.” He fixed the sun god with a matching glare, “So you got scared of your own visions and hid on a mountaintop for a human to yell at you? You can’t say anything to me.”

“Oh?” Apollo raised an eyebrow, taking a step towards Hephaestus, “What was that?”

With a grunt, Hephaestus pulled himself to his feet, leg brace creaking every slightly under his own weight, “You heard me.”

“Enough!”

They both swung their head to face Athena, who had stood, hand tight on her staff, “I didn’t gather you for you to fight like this is Olympus.” She gave them both a glare, and Hephaestus sat back down, grumbling to himself, while Apollo took a step back, hands held up in a placating gesture.

She took a deep breath, while Aphrodite stood at her side, patting her shoulder comfortingly, “…So, Apollo, can you tell us anything from your visions?”

“There’s a storm coming, sister, in the literal and metaphorical sense.” He answered simply and matter-of-fact, “It will destroy this world, drowning it until nothing is left, and then the storm will burn the gods to ashes. The light will rebuild everything, the same but different.” He shrugged, expression sardonic, “I think you can understand why I thought I could only wait for the end.” Minutely, the god’s expression turned tender, “I do not have Saints like you.”

“This storm you say… certainly cannot be natural—did you see anything else?”

Regretfully, he shook his head, “I will keep searching my visions, but I saw nothing distinct. Visions are fickle like that, even to me, they never seem to give a straight answer.” He paused, before continuing hesitantly, “…There was something about the storm—something almost familiar. The power and the energy, I feel like I have seen an event of that devastation before.” As quickly as the look had swept across his face, he shook his head, and shrugged again, “I shall keep looking, sister! In the meantime, I can help any way I can with your Saints. My skills are not limited to just prophecy, you know.”

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, tossing her hair over her shoulder, “We can’t all have five or six skills like you, brother.”

“And I wish I could pull off a bed sheet as a fashion statement as well as you can, sister.”

As the two gods bantered playfully, Hephaestus pulled himself up to his feet again, “I have more work to do with your Cloths, Athena. If you need anything, I’ll be working.” With one last nod to her, he limped away, back to the inner reaches of the temple where he had set up a small forge to use.

Apollo watched him go with an unreadable expression on his face, “…I never understood him.”

“Leave him alone, Apollo.” Aphrodite’s voice was quiet, yet forceful, “He’s experienced things we never have.”

“…Alright, whatever you say, sister.”

He turned to leave, when suddenly Athena caught his arm, “Apollo, I have one last request.”

“Oh?”

“When I arrived at Hephaestus’ workshop, something had attacked him, sapping his Cosmo…”

“He isn’t a soldier; it could have been anything.”

“…And even the central forge’s flame was almost dead.”

Apollo’s eyes widened at that, “…You’re kidding, that could only happen if his Cosmo really was dying. Did he see anything?”

“No. He just tells me that he was to do work as normal for the other gods, and then everything went dark. The next thing he knew, I was there.”

Apollo was silent for a moment, before he shook his head, “I don’t look into other god’s destinies that much, sister, I’m afraid I didn’t see anything.”

She let go of his arm, “Alright. Thank you anyways.” With one curious glance, he left the temple.

When he was gone, Mii stood up and rushed to Athena’s side, “My lady, is that true? Something happened when you went to find Lord Hephaestus?”

“Mii…it was as I said, but whatever had caused it was gone when we arrived.” She looked at the other Saintias, “Hephaestus is not a soldier, but he is not careless. Whatever had hit, it was able to take him by surprise.”

“Take a god by surprise…?” Shoko’s voice shook for a second, “Something could take a god by surprise? I didn’t even know that was possible…”

“Another god could do it.” Aphrodite suddenly spoke, face serious, “Only gods know the safe route to reach Hephaestus’ forge, and another god could overpower him.”

“A god…” Athena trailed off, looking distant, “…Eris, Hades, and Poseidon were defeated, you and Apollo are here…” Her eyes narrowed, “…I must think on it.”

Aphrodite nodded, resting her chin on her hand, “Alright, sister, you know where I am if you need to talk.” With that, she elegantly stood and left, leaving Athena alone with the Saintias.

“My lady…” Mii began, but Athena waved her away.

“Do not worry yourself too much,” Athena assured them, “I believe there are still ways we can fight this.”

In unison, they bowed, “Of course, Lady Athena!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe saint seiya killed off like half the giant cast and then i brought them back to life anyways  
> why did i do that


	5. Madness in a Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With three gods on their side, Athena sends Hyoga, Shiryu, Camus, Aiolia, and Shaina to follow another lead.

Iris arrived at the Sanctuary without ceremony, except for the rainbow that shone across the sky. Her expression was as calm and business-like as it had been the previous time, and she bowed to Athena when the goddess met her at the door to the temple.

“Lady Athena.”

“Iris, is there news?”

“In a way, my lady. Another god has announced their presence on earth.”

“Do you know who?”

“Unfortunately not, my lady. The other gods do not regard me as highly as Lord Hermes, so I was not able to get close enough to distinguish their Cosmo, nor did they reply to my greetings.” She bowed again, “I apologize for that, my lady.”

“You do not have to apologize, Iris, you have done good work.”

The messenger goddess said nothing more, letting herself shimmer back into the form of a rainbow and rise into the sky.

“Another god…” Athena’s voice was low, “A god attacked Hephaestus, and an unnatural storm is coming to destroy the world…” She sunk back into thought, before looking resolutely ahead, letting her Cosmo spread out to the temples below.

“My Saints, I have a mission for you.”

The trees of the forest made the sunlight dappled on the earth below, and the faint breeze carried the sounds of animals in the brush and birds singing in the distance. Shiryu paused in the shade, letting his Cosmo extend, brushing over every leaf and branch of the trees around him. Further ahead, he could feel Hyoga doing the same, while Camus and Aiolia were in the lead of their group and high above them, Shaina leapt from tree to tree, too fast for the eye to follow.

The Bronze Saints, Gold Saints, and Saintia had been split up following Iris’ visit, sent to seek the other gods that Athena had believed was on earth. More than that, Shiryu could remember her somber expression as she shared her suspicions, that the enemy that Apollo had foreseen could very well be another god. So soon after the Holy Wars with Hades and Poseidon, they might be forced into another one. With that hanging over them all, she had sent them to search into the wilderness and forests of a section of Italy, having sensed the presence of another god there.

Shiryu could feel it, the god’s Cosmo all around them, almost laughing at them as they kept trying to follow its trail, only to lose it once again. The Dragon Saint grit his teeth, and as if on cue, the wild Cosmo around them flashed, like the owner of it was making fun of them and their efforts once again.

“I don’t think I like this god.” Hyoga grumbled, having doubled back and landing beside his friend, “This Cosmo isn’t like Lady Athena’s… or even the other Gods she has met with.”

“I’m inclined to agree with you,” Shiryu resisted the urge to sigh loudly, “But we still must try to find them, for Lady Athena’s sake.”

Up ahead, both of the Gold Saints had stopped, in deep conversation, while Shaina perched on a branch overhead, the polished mask hiding any sign of her emotions.

“…Aiolia, we’re getting nowhere. Just running after this Cosmo has just led us deeper into this forest with no sign of the God.”

“Then what do you suggest, Camus? _Ask_ them to come out?”

“Certainly coming up with a plan is more effective than continuing on letting it lead us around.”

While they continued back and forth, Shaina dropped gracefully from the tree, landing silently beside the two Bronze Saints, “I have to agree with Camus—just running after it isn’t working.”

Suddenly, Shiryu looked up, cocking his head to the side as if listening for something, “I hear…pipe music?” He started walking forward, Cosmo and hearing straining and taking the place of his blind eyes, “Strange…I didn’t hear it before…”

“Hear what?” Hyoga frowned, and jogged after his friend, Shaina beside him, “I don’t hear anything.”

“It’s faint,” Shiryu picked up his pace, not minding that the other Saints had started following him, “But I can definitely hear it—why didn’t I hear it before?”

“Hear what?!”

He burst through the tree line, coming to a stop as the forest opened up into a clearing, and the other Saints came to a halt behind him.

The clearing was silent for a moment, before a loud blare of noise made them jump, and Aiolia clapped his hands over his ears. In the center of the clearing, sitting on a rock with a smug expression, was a small and exceptionally hairy man—except that his legs were a goat’s, even ending in hooves, and horns curled up from his head.

He raised his pipe to his lips, but there was a flash of light, and he dropped it in shock as it was suddenly frozen solid. Camus’ expression was just as cold.

“Excellent, a Satyr. Have you been leading us in circles?”

“…Maybe?” He squeaked in fear as Shaina stalked forward.

“We are on a mission from Lady Athena to meet the God that is currently within this forest.” She leaned down to glare through her mask at him, making him shake.

“Ha…ha…L-lady Athena, you say?” The Satyr swallowed nervously, eyes flicking between the polished mask on Shaina’s face, to her sharp nails that she clenched like talons, “W-well, I certainly didn’t _know_ that, so you can’t blame me for thinking you might harm Lord Dy…”

“So you _were_ the one leading us in circles!” Aiolia’s voice was a growl, and he pushed past Shaina, Cosmo so bright that sparks began to arc across his armor, “You little…”

“Aiolia!” Camus was at his side in an instant, and put a steadying hand on his arm, “We must find this god, and at the very least deliver Lady Athena’s warning.”

The Satyr perked up, though his was face still pale, “Warning? Ooh boy, and here I thought you Saints’ Holy War was over…”

“So you can lead us to them?” Hyoga asked, Shiryu beside him, “I think you get the point now that we must speak to them.”

“Okay, okay! You don’t have to be pushy.” Jumping from his rock, the Satyr scurried to stand behind Shiryu, “Lord Dionysus is this way.”

As they walked, the Satyr kept Shiryu and Hyoga in between him and the Gold Saints, every so often glancing up to the tree branches where Shaina was following. When he did, her steel mask would meet his gaze, making him shiver again.

“Y-you Saints aren’t a very cheerful bunch… Lord Dionysus might find you boring.”

“Playing the clown is someone else’s role.” Hyoga answered crisply, “We simply accomplish whatever mission our goddess has given us.”

“…Wow, tough crowd.” The Satyr returned to grumbling, stomping past the underbrush of the forest, “I thought the Holy War only got Athena and Hades involved—don’t tell me it’s gotten bigger.”

“Hades has been defeated, but we received news from Lord Hermes and Lord Apollo of another disaster on the horizon.”

“Ha! When isn’t there a disaster on the horizon?” The Satyr snorted, “You Saints are too serious. Sure, life’s gonna’ be filled with these things, but you’ve gotta’ sit back and laugh, or you’ll have no fun in your life at all.”

“I can have fun.” Shiryu almost sounded offended at the Satyr’s implications, and that made their guide let out a short, barking laugh.

“Don’t tell me you do jokes too!” Hoisting himself over a log, the Satyr gestured for them to follow, “I’ll announce you… Lord Dionysus can get in a funny mood sometimes, _if you know what I mean_.”

“No, I do not.” Shiryu answered seriously, and the Satyr slapped his hand over his eyes.

“Of course not.”

Waving anything else away, he pushed through the brush, revealing another clearing but this one full of bodies—beautiful women who could only be Nymphs, with flowers woven in their hair, more Satyrs playing instruments, the figures of men with the lower bodies of horses, and leopards lazily lay among the grass.

At the very center, was the source of the Cosmo that the Saints had felt since entering the forest, but a hundred times stronger now that they were in the god’s presence. Dionysus had darker hair than Athena, a purple so dark it was almost black, and his laurels on his head were skewed at an angle. Despite that, he still wore a Cloth similar to Athena and Apollo, decorated with a stylized leopard in the holy metal.

“Saints! Well met!” He raised a cup in their direction, and the rest of his followers cheered, doing the same, making the air heavy with the scent of wine, “Don’t be shy, step forward! It’s rare my sister seeks out the other gods.”

Camus lead the way this time, ignoring their Satyr guide, who dove out of the way to hide behind a bemused looking leopard.

Reaching his makeshift throne, the Aquarius Saint knelt into a bow, “Lord Dionysus.”

“Hm? Oh, a Gold Saint? I’m honored.” The god took a deep drink from his cup, not minding the drops that escaped and landed on his Cloth. In an instant, the spills evaporated on the metal. “Two Gold Saints, even! I’m doubly honored!” He raised his cup again, letting his party cheer and raise their own in a toast. Shiryu took a quick step back so a Nymph missed trying to pull him into a hug.

“Oh? So serious, my, my…” Dionysus shook his head sadly, “Have a drink, as my guests! All news can be shared over a drink!”

“Er, thank you, my lord…” Camus managed, awkwardly accepting a goblet from one of the giggling Nymphs, who winked at him, while another Satyr, this one with a necklace made of flowers, pressed one into Aiolia’s hand. By the Bronze Saints, a centaur handed them both cups with paper umbrellas and colorful straws, and Shiryu almost tripped as a leopard started rubbing its head against his legs, purring affectionately. Another Nymph held out a cup to Shaina, and was only met with a long measured stare as the Silver Saint took it, but made no move to remove her mask.

Dionysus smiled brightly, already swaying in his seat, “A toast! To my sister Athena! And to…” He trailed off, thinking hard, before grinning again, “And to me! And to Apollo, who’s smart, and Athena again, who’s really smart!” The party cheered, and an incredibly drunk centaur started crying by Hyoga, mumbling about the God’s way with words.

The Saints shared a look, before Shiryu helplessly shrugged, and raised his glass, taking a small sip.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Dionysus crowed, face somehow already red, “I’m the god of wine! My stock comes straight from Olympus, but you humans aren’t bad at coming up with drinks either! This modern era is so amazing!” With one arm, he pulled one of his followers close, “I need to find the best bartender in the world, and offer him! Or her. Immortality at my side! Think of it!” He hiccupped, “Drinks on fire! With salt! And in little glasses! With all the paper umbrellas you could want!” The crowd cheered, and Camus ducked before two giggling Nymphs could hug him, although Aiolia was not so lucky. Dionysus laughed as the music started up again, letting one of the Nymphs pull him into a swinging dance, “Come, come, Saints of Athena! Drink to your hearts’ content!”

Hyoga wasn’t quite sure how much time had passed, but each time he managed to respectfully drain his cup, a passing Nymph or a Satyr was refill it and happily gesture for him to drink up, restarting the whole process.

Further away, Shiryu was red in the face, and had been pulled into singing with a group of Nymphs and Satyr musicians, while another Nymph had leapt into Aiolia’s surprised arms, kissing him boldly on the cheek with a spirited laugh. Meanwhile, Camus was attempting to tell Dionysus something, but with how wildly he was gesturing and how much he was slurring, the God could only laugh and pour him another drink. In another part of the group, Shaina was demonstrating to a group of swooning party goers her Cosmo by crushing rocks and easily lifting them, the dazzled Nymphs giggling and giving her sloppy kisses after each feat.

Moreover, the light seemed to swim in Hyoga’s eyes, and he took another drink from his cup, bemused at how everything seemed to grow brighter, and the joke that the centaur next to him seemed incredibly funny, even if he didn’t fully understand the punchline.

The god of wine himself was listening intently to Camus’ rambling and slurred story, stopping every so often to offer a thoughtful comment and to refill his cup.

“A warning that even—hic—Apollo was scared of? Sounds—hic—scary, Saint!” Dionysus giggled, leaning against Camus, “Hic! Humans never fail t’ surprise me! Breaking the—hic—Wailing Wall to Elysium? You’re made of stern stuff!” The god laughed uproariously, “Hic, to tell th’ truth, Saint, there’s been—hic—weird stuff followin’ m’ followers for a while…hic!”

“Weird stuff…?” Camus stretched out the ‘r’, and then took another drink. Dionysus nodded

“But I’m all like, why bother me? ‘m jus’ the God of Wine. Hic!”

“My Lord Dionysus!” A terrified shriek made him stop, as a Centaur burst out of the forest, a bow in one hand and a quiver on his back, “My Lord Dionysus! They’re here!”

“Hic! Who’s here?”

“The monsters that attacked before! The birds!”

“Oh, shit.” Dionysus took another drink, “Saints! Hic, we’ve got some party crashers!” The crowd booed as the new Centaur took up a defensive position, an arrow notched on his bow. Seconds later, a massive creature suddenly smashed its way past the trees, followed by another, while above them, a huge flock of birds shrieked alongside the clatter of metal wings.

“Oh, shit.” Dionysus repeated, and tapped Camus on the shoulder, getting the drunk Saint’s attention, “We got ugly party crashers.”

The first creature roared, dragon-like wings beating fiercely, and claws raking across the earth. From its body, two head sprouted; a lion and a ram, and its tail ended in a hissing snake, baring its fangs. The other monster had a face eerily reminiscent of a human, but the lips were pulled back into a snarl, revealing pointed teeth, and while its body resembled a giant lion’s, its armored tail arched above its body, ending in a scorpion’s stinger.

“Oh, shit!” Dionysus yelled once more, “A Manti-mera and a Chi-core! Wait, that’s not right…” He ducked, still puzzled, as the lion head of the Chimera shot a burst of flame at him, “Oh, shit! Hot! Hot! Too hot! I am not fire proof! I am extremely un-fire proof!”

“Stand back, my Lord!” Unsteadily, Camus had gotten to feet, draining the rest of his cup before handing it to a Nymph, who giggled, obviously as far gone as he was. “The Saints…the Saints of Athena can handle monsters!”

The first blast of ice swerved, completely missing the Chimera, but froze a tree into perfect crystal-like ice, making the crowd of party goers applaud loudly, and then ducking as the Chimera let out another blast of fire.

“Camus!” Aiolia had suddenly pushed past the other Gold Saint, looking remarkably determined for someone bright red from drinking and covered with lipstick marks from Nymphs, “Lion…to lion! Come at me, Chi-core!” With a roar, the Chimera pounced, claws outstretched and lion-head bearing its massive fangs. With a responding roar, Aiolia leapt forward, and punched it across the muzzle, breaking off its cry into a pained whimper as teeth knocked loose went flying through the air.

Again, the party cheered, and a few brave Satyrs and Nymphs dashed to claim the fangs, squabbling and tugging at them like children. Aiolia raised his fists in victory, before punching the Chimera’s ram-head for good measure.

“Yeah, show that Chi-core who’s boss!” Dionysus yelled, waving a fist in the air, “Oh, shit, I forgot the other!” He ducked, any one near him doing the same, avoiding a swing of the Manticore’s stinger. It hissed, raising it for another strike, when suddenly Camus and Hyoga had stepped in front of it. Both ice Saints looked like slightly wobbly, but Hyoga resolutely pointed at it.

“Both…both of you Manti-meras are…are gonna’ be defeated! Right after you hold still!” Like before, the blast of ice missed, but swerved upwards and smashed into the waiting monstrous birds, making several of the flock drop to the ground under the weight of their frozen bodies.

“Aim to the left!” Dionysus yelled helpfully, and his followers joined in, shouting directions of varying accuracy while the Manticore snarled again, stinger raised.

On the other side of the clearing, the Chimera was having trouble, made notable by the fact that Shiryu had picked up a lute from a Satyr and was using it as a bat, repeatedly smacking the snake head when it got close enough to strike.

A quick buffet of wind from its wings sent both Shiryu and Aiolia jumping back, letting the monster face them with its lion-head, and even though its mouth was bleeding from its missing and shattered teeth, its eyes were full of fury, and it roared, claws unsheathing from its paws like swords. Aiolia roared back, his Cosmo arcing like lightning off of him, while a group of Nymphs, their make up smudged, waved and yelled encouragement. Standing next to the Gold Saint, Shiryu brandished the broken lute, managing to point it directly at the monster.

“Chi-core!” The Dragon Saint yelled, “The two…one…two of you! Will hold still and face the Saints of Athena! Rozan…” The Chimera roared and leapt forward again, just as Shiryu drew back his fist, “…Ryu Hi Sho!” The dragon of his own Cosmo shot from his punch, swirling madly, joined by the flung lute. It crashed into the monster, making it stumble, but it managed to pick itself up again for another attack and swung a huge paw Shiryu, who ducked too late and was sent flying. Thankfully, his landing was softened by a group of partygoers, who lifted him up and threw him back into the fight with a cheer.

The Chimera ignored him, running straight for Aiolia, smashing both of its front paws down onto him. The Leo Saint’s Cosmo flared as he caught the blow, almost bent backwards from keeping the beast’s massive weight from crushing him, while the snake-head on its tail hissed, pulling back to strike.

“Ergh…Lightning Bolt!” Faster than the eye could follow, Aiolia’s hands left the Chimera’s paws, smashing yet again into the lion-head’s snout, sending it tumbling backwards while the ram-head bleated helplessly.

“I am the Golden Lion!” Aiolia yelled standing upright, even as his back cracked, “You are just a…just a…just a Chi-core monster!” A Nymph and a Satyr ran forward, the Satyr quickly jumping to hit Aiolia’s shoulders through his armor, while the Nymph gave him another kiss, before the roar of the Chimera showed it was back up on its feet, and he waved them away.

“I’m gonna’…gonna’ knock out the rest of your teeth!”

Suddenly, a streak of light smashed into its back, a fierce Cosmo tearing holes in its wings as it hit. Before its tail could reach her, Shaina back flipped over it, her mask on upside down and her sash tied badly, and brought her fist down on the snake’s head. Landing on the ground, she tensed her hands like claws, Cosmo sparking to life.

“Thunder…claw!”

The Chimera howled in pain as she hit its leg, attempting to turn to swipe at her, but Aiolia and Shiryu were at its other side, and one last blast of the combined Cosmo of three Saints reduced it to ash with one last wail.

Across the clearing, the Manticore slid across the sheet of ice that was now under its feet, even as blades of ice dug into its fur.

“Master!” Hyoga yelled at the Gold Saint, “Can you see it clearly?”

“Clear enough! Aurora… Execution!” The Cosmo smashed into the Manticore, as well as the trees behind it and any of the flock of birds that could not move out of the way. In its wake, they were completely frozen solid, before numerous cracks suddenly appeared across their surface, before they all shattered like glass.

Dionysus cheered, grabbing Hyoga and Camus in each arm and hugging them tight, “Give it up for the—hic—Saints of Athena! Calls for another drink!”

“What a…what about the birds?” Camus asked, not exactly protesting, as he easily accepted another glass pressed into his hands. Dionysus snorted loudly as a response.

“They’re Stymphalian Birds—since both of you—hic—froze most of the flock, all we need t’ do is scare the rest of ‘em off!” The party around him bellowed in approval, and more Nymphs jumped onto Aiolia, while a group of Satyrs mobbed Shiryu and Shaina, pressing instruments onto them and setting up a song that only barely followed a tune.

Dionysus crowed with laughter, raising his glass and attempted to sing along, pulling Camus and Hyoga along until all three of them were attempting to sing to the music while dancing. The birds shrieked, trying to swoop down to strike and break off the noise, only to by smacked away by a Nymph carrying a tray or the Leo Saint’s fist.

The sound grew loud enough that eventually the birds rose higher on the air currents, cawing in panic, before they were distant specks in the sky. The party cheered even louder, and two Nymphs on either side of Shaina pushed up her mask just enough for them to kiss her on each cheek.

Dionysus laughed, holding onto Hyoga and Camus by their shoulders, “Oh, man, I guess Athena’s warning was serious! To the Sanctuary!” Another cheer went up as the god freed one arm to raise his glass, which had mysteriously reappeared in his hand, “For now, let the wine flow for our brave guests, the Saints of Athena!”

The arrival of Dionysus and his entourage, along with the return of the Saints sent to find him, was a noisy affair, mostly due to the fact that the party had not stopped drinking, Saints included. At the entryway to Athena’s temple, Seiya felt his jaw drop at the scene of Hyoga and Shiryu tumbling over their own feet, using each other as support, giggling madly. Walking behind them, Aiolia was still surrounded by Nymphs, the lipstick marks extending from his face to his armor, and Camus was still singing with the group of musicians; one of the Satyrs was even still attempting to play the broken lute that Shiryu had thrown previously at the Chimera.

Shaina had one of the giant leopards purring against her legs while she walked, but her mask was gone; instead, in its place was a piece of parchment that barely covered her face in its stead. Like Aiolia, the Nymphs had left kiss marks where they could, and they still held onto her, drinks in their hand. A Satyr trailing behind them had a wine bowl that suspiciously looked like a polished steel mask.

For the god of wine himself, his wreath of laurels was almost completely falling off his head, hooked onto one of his ears, and his cape was falling off of his Cloth, dragging on the ground where followers would step on it, making his unsteadily footsteps even worse.

Next to Seiya, Ikki snorted down a laugh, while Shun wore a shocked expression, and by Athena’s throne, the Saintias’ expressions ranged from amused to appalled, mirrored by the kneeling Gold Saints.

Dionysus and his party attempted to bow, with most of them ending up on the floor upon losing the battle with gravity. The Saints managed to fall into a bow without accident, and Dionysus picked himself up unsteadily, “Sister! Hic! It’s been too long!”

“Dionysus…you’re drunk!”

“That I am! And fish are wet!”

Her eyes narrowed, “Are my Saints drunk?”

Dionysus gave a helpless shrug, “They were my guests, hic! I had to offer a drink!” His entourage raised their classes and cheered, both those still upright and those still on the ground from attempting to bow. Even the Saints joined in, and Shaina and Aiolia were showered in more kisses from the Nymphs.

“…Of course. Your hospitality is…well known.” She said with a deep sigh, raising one hand to gently rub one of her temples.

He winked, but the smile slid off his face at her expression, “Er…right, we all should—hic—sober up in a day or two.”

“Excellent. Was there any trouble?”

“Hic! Monsters, you know,” Dionysus took a long drink from his cup, while several members of his party excitedly waved the broken pieces of the Chimera’s fangs, “Chi…Chi…Chimera and Manticore! Oh, hic, and the Stymphalian Birds.”

“Monsters?!” Her alarmed tone made him choke mid-drink, and one of his followers pounded him on the back until he stopped coughing. “Dionysus, monsters attacked you?”

“Have been attacking,” He managed hoarsely, “Strange things have been befalling me of late, and I suppose such monsters’ appearance only confirms that I really was being followed.”

“That makes you, Aphrodite and Hephaestus…” Athena trailed off, but Dionysus perked up at the other god’s name.

“Eh? Somethin’ attacked the god of the forge? Impossible.”

“No, very possible. When I arrived at at his workshop, something had cast him into a deep sleep, sapping his Cosmo until the central furnace was almost depleted.” At the news, he choked again on his drink, and the same person as before pounded on his back even harder.

“Th-thanks…”

Athena waited patiently until he was done coughing to continue speaking, “Any ideas as to what might have attacked Hephaestus? He said he saw nothing.”

“Then—hic—that rules out everything.”

“Damn forge smelled funny though, but I just thought it was the Cyclops or Hermes had dropped off something from Demeter.” Hephaestus’ rough voice made them all look up and he entered from the inner chambers of the temple, his face set into a harsh frown as usual, and leaning on his crutch. “Drunk bastard.”

“Great to see you too!”

Hephaestus just snorted, and looked back at Athena, “Smelled like flowers for some reason, but I figured it was nothing and I went to work. Next thing I know, everything’s dark and you’re shaking me awake.”

Dionysus let out a low whistle, “That’s a pretty powerful drug, to knock a god asleep. I can only think of…”

“…Something distilled from the Tribe of the Lotus-Eaters.” Athena answered for him, “But they disappeared eons ago. The flowers they grew haven’t existed since the time of myth.”

“Or if you live on Olympus.” Dionysus added, “Demeter keeps her station as the goddess of the Harvest very seriously—she, hic, keeps a small batch of that very same plant growing.”

“Demeter? Attack me?” Hephaestus laughed harshly, leaning against the entry way, “Your wine has addled your brain.”

“But that means it had to be a god who attacked you, brother.” Athena pointed out, “And a powerful one, if they took it from Demeter. I do not believe she was the one who directly attacked you… but it bears enough that I must ask her.”

Hephaestus grunted in agreement, before turning and limping back to his work area. Athena then fixed Dionysus and his drunken entourage with a scalding look, “Please, clean yourselves up.” Meekly, they pulled themselves from the floor and left.

When Aiolia opened his eyes, he immediately regretted it. The sunlight stung, and his head throbbed as if he had received Aldebaran’s Great Horn head on-- without his Cloth.

“Are you awake?” The gentle tone coaxed him into opening his eyes again, and his brother leaned over him, gently placing a cool cloth on his forehead, “Lord Dionysus got carried away it seems… But you did seem to enjoy yourself, at least.”

“B…brother?”

“Here.” Aiolos helped him sit up, and offered his brother a glass of water, “Apparently you’ve been drinking Lord Dionysus’ wine ever since you found him. Lord Apollo says he’ll make a draught to help with your hangover.” Aiolia nodded dumbly, staring at his messy reflection in the water, his face still covered in the smudged lipstick marks from the Nymphs.

“Apparently, you punched the teeth out of a chimera in front of Lord Dionysus’ party. They were all very impressed.”

“I… what?” Aiolia croaked, while his brother patted his shoulder sympathetically.

“From what I saw when you all returned, you were quite popular with the Nymphs.”

“Oh no…”

“Although Shaina might have been more popular.”

“Oh, no… in front of everyone?”

“Everyone assembled in Athena’s Temple.”

“Lady Athena saw as well? Oh no…”

The Leo Saint covered his eyes in misery, letting the towel on his forehead fall onto his lap, “They all saw me acting like that…”

“I think they might have been more distracted by Shiryu and Hyoga laughing at everything… or perhaps Camus attempting to sing.” Aiolos offered, helping him lie back down, “Camus and the others are stuck in bed as well, and Lady Athena has spoken to Lord Dionysus about drinking in the Sanctuary while we are under threat.” He set the cloth back on his brother’s forehead, “And Lord Dionysus did reveal he may know what attacked Lord Hephaestus, and Lady Athena is organizing another mission to look into it.” That revelation did little to comfort him, as Aiolia shrunk beneath the blankets, willing the hangover to put him out of his misery before his own shame did.

In her own quarters, Shaina huddled forlornly underneath her blankets, while Eagle Marin helpfully poured her a glass of water.

“Where…did my mask go?”

“I could not tell you for certain, Shaina, but I believe a Satyr took it for a wine bowl. You were using a piece of parchment as a replacement when you returned.”

Shaina covered her face, mumbling curses in a pained voice. Marin said nothing more, and handed her the glass of water.

Seiya had to be pushed out of the room by Shun, as he couldn’t stop laughing. Ikki was the next to be pushed out by his younger brother, the Andromeda Saint frowning quite plainly at his friends’ amusement.

In the Aquarius Temple, Camus contemplated the benefits of freezing himself until his hangover wore off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was the only thing stopping me from throwing this whole thing away cuz i found it so funny


	6. Harvest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To confirm her suspicions, Athena sends a group to meet with Demeter, the goddess of the harvest.  
> Monsters definitely do not attack.

In her temple, Dionysus shifted uncomfortably under Athena’s disapproving stare, which had been joined by Aphrodite’s own look of amusement, and Hephaestus had laughed at him until he returned to his work.

“Someday,” Apollo had said tactfully as he passed with an armful of medicine, “You will learn how to create your own hangover cures.”

Giving the god of wine one last frown, Athena cleared her throat and turned to her assembled Saints that were fit to go out for her missions, “Regardless of what happened, Dionysus has still given us a new lead—if Demeter did have something to do with what happened at Hephaestus’ forge, then she may have more information for us.”

“Demeter is no fighter either, sister.” Aphrodite reminded the other goddess, still only wearing her silk sheet and lounging on the dais, having waved away the offers of a chair or more suitable clothing, “But she is not helpless, and certainly not harmless.”

“I know,” Athena said softly, “But I still must have answers from her. Mii, Xiaoling, I need you to accompany Shura and Aldebaran to her. I do not believe she will resort to violence… but if she is involved in the coming disaster, then this is something I cannot afford to leave be.”

“Of course, Lady Athena!”

All around them, the rows of grain rose and fell with the winds across the plain, making the stalks ripple like the crests of waves. At the front of the group, Aldebaran slowly pushed a path through, followed by Shura, and then Mii and Xiaoling. The group was quiet, even as birds flew overhead, calling to one another as they flew from one end of the field to the other.

Finally, Xiaoling broke the silence, “… Does anyone know what Lady Demeter is like?”

“She can be as generous as the harvest, as warm as the summer, and as unforgiving as the winter.” Shura’s voice was as measured as he answered, “As the goddess of the seasons, in a way she maintains the balance of life and death for humanity.”

“If we stress the importance of our mission, and the danger the world will face,” Mii added, “Then I believe she will be willing to listen to us and to Lady Athena.”

“But she is not a god like Dionysus, who runs wild.” Aldebaran rumbled, “And we should be getting close.” Indeed, it was not only the wind that blow across the plains of wheat, but with each step, the Saints could feel the goddess’ Cosmo, flowing through the air and even the stalks of grain as they pushed them aside to pass. The energy was as warm as the breeze in the summer, heavy with the smell fruit and the harvest, but intolerable, rolling over them like a wave from Poseidon—washing through them as if they were just another part of wheat field, dismissive of the Cloths they wore.

“What a powerful Cosmo…” Mii’s voice was breathless as another wave of Demeter’s energy flew over them, “The goddess of the seasons…”

“She’s close.” Shura said abruptly, “Let’s go.”

The ripples on the wheat fields grew shorter and shorter, before becoming not waves from the wind but rings from one source of energy. The goddess’ Cosmo was now almost overpowering, making the Saints hyper sensitive to the air and the stalks of grain around them, the crunch of dirt under their feet, and the distant sounds of insects and birds.

At the center of the waves of Cosmo, was a figure in a gold Cloth, a staff in one hand, as she let her Cosmo rise and fall, her free hand moving like a conductor to an unseen orchestra. She gave no motion of acknowledgement as they approached, and once they were close enough, Aldebaran and Shura respectfully bowed on one knee, and Xiaoling and Mii did the same. The goddess gave no motion towards them, continuing her work, Cosmo glowing bright like the sun overhead.

Xiaoling could feel her muscles starting to tense up, and sweat form from the sun, when the goddess finally turned around, her braided hair the same color as the ripe wheat around them, the gold of her Cloth forming leaf-like patterns down her skirt. Her staff ended in a spear point, a blade resembling a flower bud, but her eyes seemed to be even sharper than that, and she regarded the Saints before her.

“…Athena’s Saints? Such a rare sight.”

“My Lady Demeter.” Shura began, “We come bearing news from Lady Athena.”

“I do not wish to hear it.” Demeter cut him off, turning her back on them, “Humanity is her own burden. I shall simply oversee the seasons and the harvest. When has man truly been my concern?”

“My Lady, Lady Athena warns that what Apollo has foreseen involves more than men.” Shura kept his head respectfully bowed, even as the goddess turned back to fix them with an icy stare.

“…Apollo? And what did he see that drove Athena to seek _me_?”

“Despite the Holy War with Hades being over,” Shura started to explain, “Lord Hermes arrived with news that the Cosmos of the Heavens was still in flux, and there was going to be an event of unimaginable magnitude on earth. Lord Apollo further elaborated that his visions have seen a storm of pure power destroying the earth.”

Demeter listened intently, her expression still stern, “And yet, she has sent you to me. I am no warrior.”

“My Lady,” Aldebaran’s deep voice took over from Shura, “There is something else, as well—when Lady Athena went to meet with Lord Hephaestus, something at attacked him, rendering his Cosmo almost useless and draining the fire of the central furnace.” Now her full attention was on him, her dark eyes resting on his bowed head.

“Oh? My brother was attacked?”

“Lord Dionysus shared his suspicions that someone used something made from the flowers of the Lotus-Eaters.”

Suddenly, there was a whistle of air as her spear swung in a broad arc, sending cut stalks of wheat flying from their stems, only to be blown by the wind as she stopped her blade with its point between the Taurus Saint’s eyes.

“Are you accusing me of attacking my own brother? Are you accusing me of raising a hand against another god?”

“No, my lady, I am not.”

“Then say what you mean with this information.”

Only then did Aldebaran raise his head, shifting as he looked up at her so the point of her spear was pointed at his neck, “Lady Athena knows that you are the only one who keeps the remaining flowers of the Lotus-Eaters. She does not believe you were the one who sent them to Hephaestus, and she is concerned that someone is either setting you up as a scapegoat for the crime, or somehow stole it from you.” There was a tense moment of silence, and behind the Gold Saints, Xiaoling could feel a bead of cold sweat fall down the length of her neck.

Finally, the goddess pulled her spear away from Aldebaran’s bared throat, “…The flowers of the Lotus-Eaters…” She mused, stepping back from them, letting the breeze tousle her thick braids, “It is true that I tend to the last crop of them, but they are within my private Sanctuary. Only another god that _holds_ a throne on Olympus could reach it.” Her tone had a dark undercurrent to it, “…So, my sister has reached out to my brothers, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Dionysus, has she?”

“As well as Lady Aphrodite.”

Her expression turned distasteful for a second, before it smoothed out, “So it would be someone else… and yet Hades and Poseidon were on earth, waging their wars, while Artemis remains in her temple on the moon.” Almost unconsciously, Demeter reached out to run her hands along the wheat around them, “Another god… and a storm?” Suddenly, her eyes narrowed, “…Impossible, but…”

As if summoned by her thoughts, the breeze fell, the smell of growing plants around them turning into the sickly sweet stench of an overripe harvest, as the grain around them darkened to a brown, bending under their own weight as they slowly rotted.

The goddess spun in alarm, “To arms, Saints!” She called, when something the size of a man dropped from the sky, shrieking grotesquely as it flapped ragged black wings. It looked like it might have once been a woman, but their skin was a mottled grey, and from their shoulders sprouted bird-like wings instead of arms, and their feet were talons like a bird of prey’s. It screeched again, gnashing sharpened teeth at Demeter’s face, only to jump back to avoid a slash of her spear. In an instant, the Saints were on their feet, and not a moment too soon, as another bird-woman swooped down from the sky, diving at Shura—only to scream in pain as his arm flashed in a wide arc, unleashing Excalibur and cutting a slash across its chest.

“Harpies! Accursed pests…” The goddess swore as more dove at them, “I would advise against letting them touch you, Saints—their very presence befouls the air, and they are riddled with filth. Not even Apollo may be able to help you if they get their talons into your flesh.”

Another Harpy let out a shrill cry, hit by one of Mii’s kicks, and the water of the Delphinus Cloth forced it away, but another one swooped into its place, jagged teeth bared before lunging again, forcing Mii to jump back. Aldebaran appeared to be standing still, sending the Harpies flying away with attacks too fast to follow, but the flock was always circling overhead, riding the air currents like vultures waiting for an animal to slowly die.

Xiaoling cartwheeled, quickly using her hands to spring herself up, smashing both feet into the body of a Harpy that had been aiming for Mii’s back, “There’s no end to them!”

“They were created as punishment for a King in the age of myth,” Demeter said calmly, swinging her spear to give herself berth from the monsters, “They are the wind themselves, in its destructive fury.”

“Then how do we fight them?” The Ursa Minor Saint asked frantically, flipping over another Harpy so she could slam her elbow onto its head, making it crumple to the ground.

“It is simple,” Demeter’s Cosmo was suddenly inflamed like the summer sun, making the Harpies shriek and scramble away from her as their wings started to smolder from the heat, “I make them go away.”

The ground rumbled as her Cosmo burned even higher, enveloping the Harpies as they tried to escape, the fields around them, and the Saints, in its blistering light. Xiaoling squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the force of the goddess’ Cosmo buffeting her like a whirlwind and her skin burn with its heat. When her back hit the unforgiving ground, she took in a shuddering breath, but could only break down coughing as dust filled her mouth.

From what she could see through watering eyes, the entire field had been decimated by the blast of Demeter’s Cosmo; where there had been stalks of grain, there was just dry dust, the wheat reduced to ash from the heat of her attack.

The Harpies that had managed to escape were high up in the sky, no more than black specks with wings, while whatever was left on the ground of the others was a blackened mess. 

Demeter had not moved, staring up at the sky with a frown, “…So some escaped. Know this is what happens when you anger the goddess of seasons.” Seemingly deciding that the remaining Harpies were no longer a threat, she brought her eyes down, regarding the Saints that had been scattered across the ground by her.

“So, Saints of Athena,” She began as they picked themselves up, “A threat, you say? Have such monsters attacked my siblings?”

“Lord Dionysus,” Mii managed through her coughs, “And he was attacked by more than one type of monster, from what the other Saints reported… And Lady Aphrodite was attacked by Charybdis.”

“Charybdis?” Her eyes narrowed, but she waved it away with a shake of her head, “The Harpies befouled my crops for the harvest. That is insult enough.” Her tone was disdainful, “Such pests. I thought the Northern Wind sealed them away, but I suppose I was wrong. Monsters sent to attack me, monsters sent to attack my brother, my sister…” Her expression darkened further, making the temperature around them drop, “…I will find out who is the cause of this. If another god did steal the blossoms from my Sanctuary… they will pay for every petal they stole.”

The last of her words were only an echo as she disappeared in a halo of her Cosmo, leaving the Saints alone to pick themselves off the ground and begin the trek back towards the Sanctuary.

When Demeter finally did appear in Athena’s Temple, days had past since the Saints sent to find her, and she flung open the doors, golden hair shining with her Cosmo, spear in hand. Athena looked up in surprise, trailing off what she had been saying to Aphrodite, while Apollo almost fell off the pillar he had been leaning on. Dionysus fell over where he had been sitting, spilling his cup of wine down the front of his Cloth. Only Hephaestus looked unmoved, sitting on the edge of the dais, away from the other gods, with one leg stretched out in front of him so he could adjust something unseen on his leg brace.

“Athena.” Demeter said as a greeting, stalking past Apollo, who was picking himself up, “Your Saints gave me a piece of news some days ago.”

“They did—did something else happen?”

“Yes.” Demeter’s tone was frigid, “One of your fears were correct. Someone did get into my Sanctuary.”

The other gods froze as she spoke, and Demeter surveyed them all with cold look, “The only ones who can reach my Sanctuary where I keep those flowers are Gods are hold thrones on Olympus. I am sure you all know what that must mean.”

“Hold on, hold on,” Suddenly Apollo was beside her, “What are you saying? One of us decided to—to drug Hephaestus? Why bother? He can’t even get anywhere!”

“I don’t have to get anywhere fast to shove my hammer up your ass, sunshine.” Hephaestus interrupted him, “I’d watch your mouth, or I won’t repair that pretty little bow of yours.”

Apollo opened his mouth to say something more, but Demeter pushed him out of the way, “ _Regardless_ , someone did. And I doubt that anyone sitting on an Olympian throne is daft enough to joins forces with you, of all gods, Athena, after failing to incapacitate Hephaestus.”

“…Sister.” Aphrodite spoke up, “The Saints said that you were attacked by Harpies. Dionysus was attacked by monsters as well; Apollo almost went into hiding on a mountain… Could they be all done by the same God, then? A God with command over monsters?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised; it seems to be all but openly confirmed.” Demeter said thoughtfully, “Someone with enough strength to control those monsters…”

“That doesn’t narrow it down a whole lot.” Hephaestus grumbled, resting his chin on his hand, “You don’t control monsters—you strong arm them in one direction and then let them run free.”

“Still,” Athena cut in, “That still gives us more leads than to look at every deity or creature that has existed since the age of myth. Hades and Poseidon have been defeated, Artemis is still in solitude in her temple on the moon, and then we are all standing here…” She frowned, “Hermes. Hestia. Ares. Hera. Zeus.”

“Hermes delivered the news,” Aphrodite pointed out, “And he’s never had delusions of grandeur or to end the world.”

“Not to mention he lacks the power to summon a storm like I saw in my vision.” Apollo added, “He’s a messenger and a trickster, but not some harbinger of destruction.”

“That leaves Hestia, Ares, Hera, and Zeus.” Athena spoke with a note of finality, “And if there is trouble lurking in Olympus… Then we must speak to Hestia. She would be able to tell us more.”

“The keeper of the hearth? I suppose you are right.” Demeter said, “Since she tends to the fire in the throne room, she would be present for whatever might have happened.” She regarded Athena with dark eyes, “Send your Saints, Athena, and quickly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man if i cut every fight scene short like that i would never have a problem writing the damn things


	7. The Hearth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the pieces falling into place, there is another god to speak to--Hestia, the goddess of the hearth.  
> Shun finds a kindred spirit.
> 
> Warning: Spiders. Like, a lot of spiders.

The fire pit in the center of Athena’s temple was empty. It rarely grew cool enough, except for in the winter nights, to light it, and so during the warmth of the summer, it simply collected dust. Shun quietly set up some more kindle and the Saintia Katya carefully piled them in the hearth, while Ikki stood further back, his brows furrowed as usual.

“I have not heard very many legends of Hestia,” Katya broke the silence, her voice measured and low, “Her place in Olympus means that she does not leave very often… if at all. If Athena’s hearth does connect to Hestia’s seat on Olympus, will she tell us what she knows?”

“I believe so,” Shun’s voice was soft, “From what Lady Athena and the other Gods say, she is one of the gentlest ones from Olympus.”

He sat back as they finished with the kindling, and he glanced up at his brother, “Ikki, would you…?” Ikki didn’t say anything, glancing harshly at Katya, who appeared unmoved by his expression, before sending sparks from his Cloth at the pile. In an instant, the wood began to glow, flames licking up the stack and casting a warm light onto the room and the Saints.

“...And now what?” Ikki asked harshly, crossing his arms, but not moving from Shun’s side, “All we have to do is light the hearth?”

“Yes.” Katya answered, carefully sitting so she could smooth out the skirt of her Cloth, “And now we simply wait for her to appear.” Ikki made a dismissive noise, but sat down beside Shun, who gave him a reassuring smile. The fire continued to burn, warm and yet not the burning heat that Shun remembered from the trek to Hephaestus’ forge, and the comforting feeling started to make him doze. Against his will, his eyelids began to fall, and a soft snore to his side revealed that Ikki had fallen asleep already, arms still crossed, and Katya had soundlessly curled up on the ground, her hands acting as a cushion for her head. Before he could make his body move, Shun’s eyes closed to as well, and he could feel himself falling into sleep.

Someone was gently shaking him awake, and Shun slowly woke up, dark eyes coming into focus in front of him, and belonging to a kindly looking woman sitting on the ground. Somewhere in his sleep, he had fallen over, and had been using Ikki’s leg as a pillow for his head. Carefully, Shun sat up, and the woman put a finger to her lips, before gesturing at the other two, who were both still asleep. His mind felt foggy, and he blinked, rubbing his eyes as he tried to dispel the feeling of drowsiness that still lingered in his mind.

“Who… are you?” He finally managed, voice almost a whisper, and she smiled.

“I am Hestia, brave Saint. It is not often my sister lights her hearth.”

“We… we need to talk to you.”

“I know.” Unlike Athena, or the other gods, Hestia didn’t wear a Cloth at all, and her clothing was a simple white dress, devoid of jewelry or ornaments. Her hair was brown, and held back in a braid, but her eyes had the compassion that was reminiscent of Athena’s own. If it were not for her Cosmo, radiant and powerful, he would have thought she was just an ordinary person.

It was then that Shun realized they were no longer in the Sanctuary, but in a smaller temple, with unadorned pillars and walls, the fire pit in the center, and whatever he could see of the outside was simply the blue of the sky and the rolling, white clouds.

“Where… where are we?” He asked, watching her tend the fire, “How did we move? We were in Athena’s temple…”

“I am the keeper of the Hearth.” Hestia answered simply, “I brought you to my Sanctuary so we could talk.”

“Could we… were we not able to talk in Athena’s temple?”

“She has the other gods and goddesses staying with her, and I only have my own suspicions I can share… And they may jump to conclusions.” Pausing, she glanced at Ikki and Katya, “They should be waking up… I can share what I know then.”

The Saintia awoke almost silently, her eyes slowly opening before she sat up, her cool gaze taking in the new surroundings and the goddess sitting by the hearth. In contrast, Ikki snorted awake, his body tensing on instinct, like he was preparing for a fight, and seeing they had somehow transported to someplace new, he scowled darkly. If either of their reactions bothered her, it did not show on Hestia’s face, and she gave both of them a warm smile, nodding to both of them.

“Greetings, brave Saints. It has been far too long since my sister has reached out to me.”

“Where the hell are we?” Ikki cut in, cracking his knuckles, “How did we get out of the Sanctuary?”

“When you lit the Hearth, it became a pathway for me.” Hestia explained, still tending the fire, moving as if it was an unconscious habit, “You’re in my Sanctuary, in my own temple. I have some suspicions of who is churning the heavens in Olympus, but I would rather none of my… more eager siblings jump to conclusions. But first,” She stopped her ministrations with the flames, turning in her seat in look at them, “... What has happened that caused my sister to seek out the other gods? I only know a little of what has transpired.”

“My lady Hestia, Lord Hermes and Lady Iris brought us news some time ago that the heavens were still in chaos… and then Lord Apollo foresaw a storm of unimaginable power destroying the earth…” Shun explained, “... Lady Aphrodite, Lord Dionysus and Lady Demeter were both attacked by monsters, and Lord Hephaestus was targeted with a substance stolen from Lady Demeter…” He trailed off, and she was quiet, staring into the flames, before she spoke.

“So that is what has happened on earth... One of the thrones on Olympus is moving this all, someone with so much power… they could face the other gods and destroy them, as Apollo had seen.” Even so, her expression was sad, “There is not much I can do… I would look to the ones that are above us all. Mortals, and the other gods.”

Katya sucked in a sharp breath, “Above the other gods… You can’t mean… the King and Queen?” In response, Hestia nodded, looking back into her fire, a few curls of hair coming loose and falling across her eyes.

“Hera and Zeus… I could not tell you which I may suspect more, and while I hesitate to think that this may be true, I cannot think of another power who would be able to challenge all others.”

“Another god…” Shun’s eyes widened as a thought hit him, “Then… that would explain why Charybdis attacked Lady Aphrodite, even though the other gods thought that monster disappeared!”

“If it was Lord Zeus or Lady Hera,” Katya said, “Then they might be able to bring back monsters that had been sealed or defeated…”

“So, if it’s one of them, then we know our enemy.” Ikki pointed out, “All the gods squabble, but if they all have a common enemy, they might get something done for once.” Shun glanced at his brother, expression worried, before he looked back at Hestia, “But, my lady, why? Why would they try to destroy the earth and the other gods?”

She was quiet, letting silence fill the small temple, only broken by the crackle of the fire. At last, she sighed, “... Olympus is a chaotic place, even in times of peace. You know that Hades and Poseidon both waged war on Athena, and many other gods are just as power hungry. Those who do not hold a throne scheme to sit in one, while those with a throne still scheme even more to attain a throne higher than them. And then, there is earth… and humanity. Some gods regard humans as little more than annoyances, while some want to be worshipped and exalted more than the rest.” As she spoke, she didn’t look at them and kept staring into the fire, “...Sometimes I wonder if I should have left with Athena, all those eons ago.” Her voice was almost a whisper at the end, “Olympus can be a truly terrible place.”

Letting her voice trail off into nothingness, Hestia’s pale shoulders fell, her hair falling so it hid her face behind a curtain of brown locks. Silence fell again, only to be broken just as suddenly; but this time by the scratching along the walls and floors, the empty temple making it all echo around the started Saints. Ikki was the first to his feet, fists raised as his eyes scanned the temple’s empty space.

“Who else can reach this place?” He asked harshly, and Hestia blinked, looking up through her hair.

“... A few others. I don’t turn away visitors, but I do not get many either.”

Katya was next to stand, ice crystals already swirling around her Cosmo like snow, “Another monster?”

“No, it can’t be,” Hestia cut her off, an odd note in her voice, “I would not let monsters into my own Sanctuary.”

“Then what is this Cosmo…? Could it be a monster trying to force its way in? But…” Shun’s asked the air, “It’s like nothing I’ve felt…”

The shadows in the temple seemed to grow darker, more sinister, and Katya stepped forward, frost spreading in her footsteps.

“Show yourself! The Saints of Athena stand before you!”

As if to answer her, the shadows stretched further, something unseen rustling against the stones until the shapes edged closer to the light of Hestia’s hearth.

Spiders, hundreds upon hundreds of them, covering the floors and the alls as they came ever closer. Without flinching, Ikki sent an arc of flame into the mass of shapes, and they parted around the charred bodies, until the press of even more of the arachnids smothered the remaining sparks, making him curse, “What sort of spiders are these things?”

“I don’t recognize them, but I would advise against letting them bite you.” Katya replied dryly, freezing groups of them as they drew too close, “Lady Hestia, do you recognize them?”

The goddess didn’t answer at first, standing up and pushing gently past Shun, staring ahead into the shadows from which the spiders poured forth.

“... I know you’re there.” At her soft tone, the spiders froze like she had given them all a command, and Hestia took another step forwards, “I know you’re there. You can come out, Arachne.”

When the name left her lips, the mass of spiders rustled even more, an unseen wave of agitation spreading through their ranks, before they parted like a curtain. When she appeared in their sights, Arachne was taller than all of them, even Ikki, but her skin was sickly and pale, and shined like the shell of the spiders around her, seamlessly flowing from her human-like upper body to the lower half that resembled a spider. Her eyes were completely inhuman and black, while her mouth had stretched across her jaw, mandibles twitching beside rows of needle-like teeth.

Shun made a noise of shock, and Ikki instinctively stepped in front of his brother, as Arachne stopped a short distance from Hestia, towering over the goddess.

“Hestia…” Arachne’s voice was dry and pained, more of a whisper that filtered through her sharp teeth, “Hestia, let me through…”

“I will not, Arachne.”

“They serve Athena… Athena, I hate her, let me through so I can tear them apart.”

“I said I won’t.”

“Athena cursed me like this--let me have what revenge I can!” Arachne suddenly rose up higher, raising her front spider-limbs to strikes down at the goddess. Hestia appeared unmoved, and simply shook her head.

“Arachne, you’re mistaken. I will not let you kill these Saints.”

With a garbled screech, Arachne dove, her frightening Cosmo colliding with Hestia’s, neither one giving ground. The force of it made Shun’s hair swirl around his face like a turbulent wind, and he gasped out loud.

“Lady Hestia, you said--you said monsters were forbidden from your temple!”

“Arachne isn’t a monster.” Hestia’s voice was gentle as always, despite her struggle between her and the other, “She used to be human, and was turned into the mother of all spiders as punishment.”

“Athena did this to me!” Arachne shrieked, pushing harder against the shield Hestia’s Cosmo had formed, “Athena cursed me to this life! I cannot die, but I cannot live! I will rip you apart, Saints, for what your goddess did! Your accursed, lying goddess!”

As she spoke, a flash of light suddenly streaked past Hestia, and Katya’s kick smashed into her face, ice freezing her spider-like legs and frost spreading across her shell-like skin. The Saintia landed in front of Hestia, eyes blazing with fury as Arachne pulled herself up, shaking off ice and jaws pulled back to bare her sharp teeth.

“I will not let you say such slander about Lady Athena.” Her tone was coldly furious, and the ice floating around her increased, sending the smaller spiders scuttling away from her feet, “The goddess I know would never curse someone to the life of a monster.”

“Filthy Saint…” Arachne’s eyes were full of hatred, and her claw-like hands were clenched like talons, “I’ll drink your blood! I’ll remind Athena of her crime!” She rose to attack again, and Ikki and Shun quickly stepped beside Katya, shielding the goddess.

“Please, my lady,” Shun begged her quietly, “I don’t think you can reason with her anymore. I fear she will not try to stop now.”

Hestia’s expression fell sorrowfully, “...Arachne, you lived in solitude for so long… why have you attacked now?”

“Athena may have cursed me, but _he_ can heal me!” Her tone was resolute as she stalked forward, standing to her full height to loom over the Saints, “I can be human again.” Her voice ended in a miserable croak, “I can be human again, and I’ll kill you all for this chance!” Without any further warning, she leapt forwards, the mass of spiders following her movements like a tide of water, crawling up the Saints’ legs, even as they tried to shake them off. Flames erupted from the Phoenix Cloth as Ikki burnt swathes through flood of insects, forcing his way closer to Arachne.

“You miserable bi…” Whatever he was going to say was eaten by the roar of flames, the shape of the phoenix coming to life and flying towards her. Arachne let out a scream, ducking to the side, but the bulk of her spider lower half in the small temple while surrounded by the flood of her spiders, meant she couldn’t dodge all of it. She screamed again, this time in pain, as the flames ate away at one side of her body, filling the air with the stench of burning flesh.

Shun gagged, but at the same time whipped his chains forward, twisting around her legs like they were alive, pulling her over. Now on the floor, Arachne twisted and struggled, trying to stand up again, even as the chains wrapped themselves further around her body, and ice started forming across her, covering the burns from Ikki’s attack.

Behind shield the Saints had made of themselves, Hestia shook her head sadly, “Arachne, please stop this. You know you don’t have the experience to fight against Athena’s Saints.”

“She has to pay! She has to!” Arachne’s voice broke into a strangled sob, “I have to live like this! How can she love humanity if she left me like this?” Her struggles increased in fervor, but in response, the ice from around Katya grew as well, thick patches of ice freezing her limbs to the ground. Ikki’s face was dark, and flames were already dancing around his fists again, but Shun put a hand on his brother’s arm.

Again, Hestia shook her head, “Who did you see, when you were punished for your pride?”

“Athena...Athena was across from me… She told me of my pride…How I have woven so well…”

“My sister would not curse a human she loved so much to this life. I know this. Do you remember what you saw?” Hestia ignored a warning from Katya, stepping closer and kneeling down beside the captured monster, “Please, Arachne, I want to help you, I truly do.”

“I remember… I remember…”

“Who told you they could heal you? From a curse of this power… most likely it was the one who originally cast you to this form.”

“He… my lord… he wouldn’t…” Arachne’s expression crumbled in anguish, “He said he loved me… and he loved me so much that if I… if I did this for him, he would lift the curse…” As the words left her, it was like her attempts to fight drained from her well, and Arachne slumped underneath the ice and chains covering her, “I knew the stories… but I, but… he sounded so sweet…” She sobbed again, “Athena didn’t curse me, you say? Perhaps you are right… but it's too late…” Her shoulders heaved, and Shun quietly took a seat beside Hestia, and lay a comforting hand on Arachne’s shoulder, letting her sob into his lap.

Finally, she quieted into muted whimpers, lifting her head to look him in the eye, “...How can you be so kind?” She managed, words thick from crying, “I tried to attack you, I tried to kill you… I insulted your goddess… why? Why are you showing me kindness?”

Shun was quiet for a moment, and when he spoke, his voice was just as low, “You did… but it's obvious you are a victim in all this too.” Carefully, he placed his other hand on the side of her face, “It’s alright, it’s alright…” He repeated comfortingly as she started to cry again, “Arachne, was it? We’ve been speaking to the other Gods on Athena’s behalf as well; you could come with us back to the Sanctuary, we could… we could try to find a way to lift this curse.”

The chains around her slackened, and shakily, Arachne pulled herself up as well as she could with her injuries and the ice still weighing her down. Tears were still falling down her face, but she mustered up a small smile, reaching out to mirror Shun’s gesture and pat his cheek, “You are so kind… If your goddess is even a fraction like you, I was a fool to believe him…”

“Him?” Katya suddenly said sharply, stepping forward, “You said it was a ‘him’?”

“Yes,” Arachne offered weakly, “Yes, it was him. He said he would make me human again… I should have known; he can’t stand ugliness…”

Before she could say more, Hestia was at her side, letting her slowly lie down again, “She can stay at my temple, Saints. I’ll heal her, and she should be safe here.”

“My lady Hestia…” Shun began, but she shook her head to cut him off, “Tell Athena she needs to speak to Hera at once. Use everything the other gods have to speak to the queen of the gods.”

“But…”

“If it is who we are all thinking is threatening the earth, then you will need Lady Hera’s power. At all costs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyones seen kamen rider zo, arachne is based on the spider woman monster


	8. Queen of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena seeks an audience with Hera, but the Queen of the Gods has refused to see anyone since the time of myth.

Seated on her throne, Athena’s expression was grave, making the air around her chill with tension. On either side of her dais, Hephaestus and Aphrodite sat, and Apollo was further away, leaning against a pillar, his bow in his hands. Dionysus was seated on the floor against another pillar, looking remarkably sober, and Demeter stood apart from them all, glaring into the sky outside the doorway, her arms crossed and her face thunderous.

In front of the throne, Shun bowed low, having recounted what had happened during their meeting with Hestia, while Ikki and Katya knelt beside him.

Finally, Athena spoke, “What Hestia says is true--we must speak to Lady Hera.”

“But how can we do that, sister?” Aphrodite interjected, still clad in her silk wrap, “Lady Hera keeps even further aloof from Earth than the rest of us! No one has spoken to her since the time of myth, much less even seen her.”

“Lady Athena, Lady Aphrodite,” Shun began respectfully, “We could ask Lord Hermes--you said that he still brings news to all the gods, so he, at the very least, may be able to give us direction.”

“Not a bad idea.” Apollo smirked, “Though I wonder if Lady Hera would like a bunch of bastards coming to speak to her. Her husband’s infidelity was always a sore point.” He made a face, “Oh, my apologies, Hephaestus--except for you.”

“Sunshine, one more word from you…” The god of the forge trailed off as he pulled himself to his feet with a grunt, hammer in one hand, “And you can go into battle _without_ your bow. Or your Cloth.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t push me, sunshine, and you won’t find out.”

They glared at each other, before Athena coughed to regain their attention, and Hephaestus sat back down heavily.

“...Regardless, we must gain an audience with her. And Shun is right--Hermes still brings her messages. We can use him.”

“You won’t need to look far.” Demeter’s voice caught their attention, the Saints half turning to face the door. The goddess pointed into the sky, “Nosy as ever--I suppose he was just waiting for you all to say his name so he could make a grand entrance.”

When Hermes landed in a flash of golden light, Demeter looked unimpressed, watching the god saunter to Athena’s throne and offer a theatrical bow.

“Sister! The winds carried your words to my ears, so here I am!”

Hephaestus snorted loudly, while Dionysus laughed behind his hand. As for Athena, she merely nodded, acknowledging his presence.

“Hermes, do you know how we can reach Lady Hera?”

Hermes sucked in a breath through his teeth, rocking back onto his heels, “Is that really wise, sister? Her majesty doesn’t like being disturbed…” He stopped moving when he saw her expression, “...I suppose I can get you to her palace, but I haven’t been inside since ancient times. That guard of her majesty’s, Argus, always sends me away at the door.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Athena answered firmly, standing from her seat, “I need to call my Saints--we will leave as soon as we can.”

“Her majesty has quite a presence,” Dionysus drawled, taking a long drink from a cup that appeared in his hand, “Which Saints are you going to have accompany you, sister? Surely not all of them.”

“Only a few with me.” Athena confirmed, already walking past him to the door of her temple, “If any of you would come with me, that would be appreciated, but I will not force you.”

Apollo made a face as she passed, “You know how her majesty feels about us all, sister. It may be best if you speak to her. She likes you more than she likes someone like me. Probably.”

“Very well.”

Athena paused beside Demeter, giving the other goddess a worried look, “...You seem troubled.”

“Is it that obvious? If this is all true, we’re heading towards an even bigger holy war. Something that hasn’t been seen since the beginning of the age of Olympus.” Demeter raised an eyebrow at Athena, “Are you prepared for it?”

“I am. I have faith in you all… and I have faith in my Saints.”

“How touching.” Nonetheless, the edges of Demeter’s mouth twitched in a smile, her expression softening by a fraction, “I pray for your success, then. May the harvest of your labors be bountiful.”

When the rainbow touched down before the assembled group, Iris’ expression barely changed as the situation was explained to her by Hermes, and she bowed low.

“Lady Athena.” She said as a greeting, straightening and then giving the Saints behind the goddess a nod, “Saints of Athena. I shall escort you to her majesty’s palace.” From the air, Hermes landed soundlessly beside her, tipping his hat with a wink, “I’m afraid I can’t fly you all on my own too comfortably, but Iris’ rainbow should do the trick.” He looked over the Saints, “Oh? I thought you would bring more of your Gold Saints, sister.”

“Seiya and Shoko have proven themselves time and time again.” The two mentioned Saints stood straighter when she said their names, “And Saga and Dohko are two respected Gold Saints.”

“Still, sister,” Hermes scratched his chin thoughtfully, but whatever he was going to say next was cut off as Iris sharply elbowed him in the side. “Well,” He managed in a pained voice, “I suppose your judgment is the best… they are your Saints.”

Iris stepped in front of him, and coughed politely to gain their attention, “Please stay close. My Cosmo may be uncomfortable for humans.” Without further ceremony, she spread her arms out, letting the light of the rainbow center on them as a group, her Cosmo burning in intensity, making both Shoko and Seiya step closer to Athena on instinct.

In an instant, the scenery outside of the light of the rainbow blurred, and a roar filled Shoko’s ears as she felt the jolt of them all suddenly ascending, still encased within the light of Iris’ Cosmo. The other Saints looked like they felt the movement as well, though Saga’s face looked as composed as always, but his brow twitched in bare hidden discomfort. Meanwhile, Dohko’s expression more openly showed his uneasiness, and he shifted from foot to foot as he looked around at the blurred scenery outside of the rainbow.

“Is… is Lady Hera’s palace connected to earth?” Shoko finally asked, glancing at Athena, “Where are we going?”

“To Olympus.” Iris answered instead, “Which will simply act as a gateway to her palace. Lady Hera has not gotten involved in human affairs for a very, very long time.” She shifted her gaze to Athena, “I can bring you as far as the door, and I will be waiting for you to bring you back to earth. Whether Argus lets you in, and whether her majesty listens, is up to you, my lady.”

She raised one hand and snapped sharply, “We have arrived. The change in altitude might cause some sickness.” She warned tactfully, before the light faded, leaving the Saints to land unsteadily on unfamiliar ground. Immediately, Shoko felt a wave of dizziness, and she dropped to sit before she fell down in a worse way. Saga was shaking his head, trying to dispel the feeling, while Dohko was on the ground as well, and Seiya was managing to stay on his feet, although the look on his face said that he was considering following suit and sitting down. A pale hand was extended to her, and Shoko looked up to see Athena, a kind smile on her face.

“Iris’ rainbow wasn’t really meant for traveling in groups.” She explained, even as Shoko pulled herself up, “But it is the only way we could reach the palace.”

“The palace…?” Shoko’s eyes moved from Athena’s face to behind her, finally registering where they had appeared, and her jaw dropped open.

“...Oh.”

The building resembled a large and ornate temple, made of snowy white marble with tall pillars and elegant relief sculptures all around its sides, but surrounded by a high wall of the same white marble. Despite its beauty, Shoko could feel a powerful Cosmo practically blazing from inside the palace, making her knees shake from the sheer force of it.

In a flash of light, Hermes was beside Athena again, hat at a jaunty angle on his head, “Beautiful as always, isn’t it?” He said with a wink, “The gardens inside are even prettier, though I haven’t been able to see them in ages.”

Stepping away from them, Iris bowed, silently bidding them farewell before she faded into light. Hermes raised an eyebrow at her departure and then turned back to the group, as the Saints regained their footing.

The Libra Saint shook his head roughly, “Whew, that was a rough last step.” Taking in the walls and the large gate in front of them, Dohko let out a low whistle, running a hand through his hair, “...Okay. Lord Hermes, you said there was a guard, right? Will they let us pass?”

“Hm? Oh, yes, Argus Panoptes. As for if he’ll let us pass…” Hermes trailed off as the gates opened slightly, not letting the group glimpse past them, and allowing a single figure through. He was taller than anyone Shoko had ever seen, tall enough to tower over even Aldebaran, but his Cloth armor covered little of his skin, since it was covered with eyes. Hermes caught her expression, and winked, “I wouldn’t stare, dear Saint, mostly because I’m not sure which eye you’re supposed to look at.”

After the gate shut behind him, Argus leaned heavily against it, watching the group approach with his myriad of eyes. He offered a stiff bow to Hermes, and then to Athena, while more of his eyes focused onto the Saints behind them.

“Lord Hermes. Lady Athena.”

“Well met today, Argus!” Hermes said cheerfully, “We need an audience with Lady Hera.”

“Her majesty does not wish to be disturbed.” Argus answered flatly, crossing his arms across his chest, “As I have told you time and time again, Lord Hermes, I cannot let you enter.”

“Well, this isn’t just a message I can hand over to you to pass on.” Hermes insisted, stepping forward, even though he had to crane his head upwards to look Argus in the eyes on his face, “I’m sure you can infer a basic idea, with my dear sister and her Saints present, what sort of message it might be.”

“The answer is still no. None shall pass until her majesty says otherwise.”

Hermes’ expression fell dramatically, “Lady Hera hasn’t seen anyone since the time of myth! Has nothing changed?”

“Indeed. Your words cannot sway me, Lord Hermes.” Argus fixed more of his gaze onto Athena and the Saints, “...If you tell me the purpose of your visit, I will pass it on to her majesty.”

Almost imperceptibly, Athena’s grip on her staff tightened, “I’m afraid that cannot be done. I must speak to Lady Hera in person.”

“Then we are at an impasse, my lady.” Argus rumbled, leaning back against the gate, “Lady Hera’s order to me was clear and absolute.”

Beside Athena, Hermes made a disgusted noise, “See, sister? There’s no talking to him. I’ve been trying for eons to speak to Lady Hera, and he hasn’t moved an inch on the subject. In fact, he might have even moved backwards on it.” Undeterred, Athena took another step forward, making Hermes’ eyebrows rise in surprise. He glanced at the Saints, and Dohko could only offer a shrug in response.

“I’m afraid you _must_ let us through, Argus.” Athena’s voice was clear and strong, “Surely her majesty has felt the chaos that is slowly growing in the heavens?”

“Chaos is always present with the gods.” Argus replied, unmoved, “Lady Hera knows this from experience. Whatever is to pass, shall pass as the fates will it. Earth is not her concern.”

“But the coming storm concerns more than the earth.” Athena insisted, taking another step, “Monsters have attacked the other gods that dared show on earth. Charybdis, the Chimera, the Stymphalian birds, the Harpies--and Demeter brought word that someone dared steal from her own Sanctuary.”

At that, Argus seemed to stir, but he still remained resolutely in front of the gate, “...Is that so? But why speak to her majesty? Surely _his majesty_ would be more inclined for action against monsters.” He paused waiting for a response, his multiple eyes resting on her, “Well, Lady Athena?”

“I’m afraid that speaking to Lord Zeus would be out of the question.” Her tone was serious, “Reasons for which are why I _must_ speak with Lady Hera.”

“Your implications are not comforting,” As he spoke, he uncrossed his arms, and his hand curled into a fist, “And what you seem to mean is no light matter.”

“I would not say it if I did not believe it to be serious.” She met his stare with her own unwavering gaze, “Let us through, Argus.” Her tone said that this was less of a request and more of a command. Argus was silent, and he crossed his arms again, all of his eyes studying them intently.

After a heavy silence, he stepped to the side, resting one hand on the gate to push it open, “On your shoulders shall be the consequences for your words, Lady Athena.” He warned as the gate opened, “Lady Hera does not give second chances.”

“I know, Argus. Thank you.”

His many eyes followed them as they walked past, before resting on Hermes, who stopped right before he crossed the threshold. Awkwardly shifting from foot to foot, he gave Athena a wave when she glanced back at him.

“I’ll be heading back, sister. This your mission, after all. Iris and I will be waiting… if you come back at all.” Argus snorted derisively as the god vanished in a wink of golden light, before stepping inside and shutting the gate.

“Welcome to the palace of Lady Hera.” He said flatly, walking past the group as they stared around them, “I would not stray off the path if I were you.”

Inside the gate was a vast garden, with bushes shaped like animals and people, while flowers were in bloom in carefully organized plots. The stone path they stood on led up to a fountain that featured statues of nymphs, the streams of water arcing elegantly through the air. Wandering the grounds were the brightly colored bodies of peacocks, picking for food among the grass and lifting their heads to observe the visitors.

“I wouldn’t touch Lady Hera’s flock either.” Argus rumbled as he led the way, “She’s had them since the age of myth, and she’s quite fond of them.” Shoko swallowed, sharing a nervous glance with Seiya, before they stepped closer to the middle of the path, following Argus who led them to the stairs to Hera’s temple.

Now they were inside the walls, the feeling of the goddess’ Cosmo was almost overwhelming; Shoko could feel the sheer power of it beating through her, heedless of the Cloth she wore, and a cold bead of sweat dropped down the length of her neck. From the looks on the other Saints’ faces, they could feel how powerful it was as well, and Dohko grit his teeth, hand absently coming up to fiddle with the golden buckler fixed to his arm. Saga’s expression was as cool as ever, but his brow was furrowed in concentration and his hand curled into a fist.

They were all quiet as they climbed the stairs, reaching the grand double doors at the entryway, at which point Argus placed both of his hands on it, and pushed. Silently, they swung inward, revealing the interior of the temple, along with a rush of the same Cosmo that filled the atmosphere around them, forcing Seiya and Shoko to take a step back.

“Argus, my dear, I thought I said I didn’t wish to be disturbed.”

“You did, your majesty, but these guests believe their news is of utmost importance.”

The inside of the temple was unlike Athena’s--it was more of a palace than a temple, with rich carpets and silks covering the marble, gold decor and jewels hung to catch the light from skylights, while flowers filled the air with their sweet scent.

Hera sat on a throne just as regal as the rest of her palace, her face set in an expression of aloof disdain. Her Cloth was a deep red, almost a wine color, resembling a great gown more than an armor, decorated like feathers of a peacock’s tail, and she held a scepter in one hand. She arched an eyebrow, watching Athena and the Saints approach.

“Athena… and you brought a few of your Saints. Certainly any news of earth is not of my concern.” She shifted on her throne, leaning one arm on the cushions there so she could rest her chin on her hand, “You are dismissed, Argus.” With a low bow, the guard left, shutting the door behind him. Wordlessly, Saga knelt, the other Saints following his lead, as Athena stepped forward.

“Your majesty, I know you have removed yourself from the affairs of humanity,” Athena began calmly, “But I am afraid that what is coming involves more than earth.”

“Your little wars with Poseidon and Hades are of no interest to me either.” Hera said flatly, “What does it matter if the other gods cannot contain their squabbling?”

“Hades and Poseidon are not the threat this time--a force has been sending monsters against the other gods, and gathering power in the heavens.” Athena explained in a low voice, “And Hestia has found some clues that are leading to an answer that I am hesitating to accept.”

“Oh? The goddess of wisdom and the steadfast protector of humanity… hesitating to accept the truth?” Hera let her head tilt to the side, locks of dark hair falling from under her crown, “Now, whatever could it be?”

“A God of incredible power is making a grab for power, to destroy the world and the rest of the gods… Someone powerful enough to command monsters, and to dare steal from another god’s Sanctuary.”

Hera’s eyes narrowed, her expression going from bemused to cold, and she slowly stood up, descending from her throne to stand in front of Athena, “...What you seem to mean, dear Athena, is a very grave accusation.” With the jeweled end of her scepter, Hera tipped her chin up to look at her face, “Speak what you mean, Athena. Plainly.”

“I suspect that Lord Zeus is behind the coming disaster, your majesty.”

As the words left her mouth, the lights within the palace dimmed, and Shoko could feel her knees quake as Hera’s Cosmo flared, becoming a crushing force that pressed the air from her lungs, trying to force her further into the ground. Athena stood still, showing no sign that she was unnerved, even as Hera’s expression twisted even further in anger.

“My husband is many things, but you say this? You say this to _me?_ ” Her Cloth glowed with her power, what had been a train on the armored dress spreading out like wings of a butterfly, “You had best have more than your own suspicions on your side, Athena.”

“...Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo… Aphrodite, Dionysus, Demeter, and Hestia.” Athena’s voice did not waver as she answered, “They are all sided with me. An unknown god tried to kill Hephaestus and put out the central furnace of his forge. Charybdis attacked Aphrodite in her own temple. Apollo had a vision that drove him almost to helplessness. Dionysus was attacked by a Chimera, a Manticore, and the Stymphalian flock. Demeter was attacked by Harpies, and then she discovered that what had been used to poison Hephaestus had been stolen from her own Sanctuary.” Her words were measured, even as the cold eyes of the Queen of the Gods stared down at her, “And Hestia was confronted by Arachne, who said a god of incredible power had said that he could lift her curse if she killed Hestia and my Saints.”

“Your words still mean nothing--a threat, yes, but I have yet to hear proof it is Zeus.” Hera took her scepter away from Athena’s chin, turning her back on them to return to her throne, “Whatever concerns the earth… is no concern of mine. Leave me be, Athena, _now._ ” Her words carried an unspoken threat, but Athena did not move.

“My lady Hera, please listen…”

“I have listened, Athena, and I am unimpressed.” Hera paused mid step, turning her head to look over her shoulder at the other goddess, “And you push my patience further with your presence. Leave. Or else I will not be so polite.” With a note of finality in her voice, Hera returned to her throne, crossing her legs and then closed her eyes, arms resting on the arms of the throne.

The sound of heavy footsteps made Athena take her eyes away from the now unresponsive Hera, and Argus bowed when he stopped beside her.

“Your audience is over.” He rumbled, eyes blinking at different rates and focusing on her, “I shall lead you out.” Giving no room for argument, he bowed once again, and then once more in the direction of Hera’s throne, before turning away to the door, motioning for Athena to follow.

As they passed through the doors, several golden birds flew in above their heads, wheeling through the air in the vaulted ceiling, and then landing delicately on the throne. Hera held up one hand, and one of the birds hopped onto her finger, singing in a clear voice. One of Argus’ eyes followed Athena as she glanced behind them.

“Your words become increasingly hard to believe, Lady Athena.” He said, “Those birds are messengers from Zeus himself. He knows her majesty enjoys bird song, so he sends messages when he can through divine birds.”

“I did not speak lies, Argus.”

“Whether you speak the truth or not is not my business.” He replied, letting the door shut behind them, and continuing down the steps of the palace, “That is entirely in her majesty’s hands whether to believe you or not. I am merely saying what I observe.” Behind him, Dohko snorted, but didn’t say anything.

“How did his majesty know to send his birds now?” Athena asked, ignoring the peacocks on the lawn that curiously inspected the hem of her dress, “As far as I can tell, there was only us and you, aside from her majesty, in the palace until then.”

“He sends them as he pleases.” Argus answered shortly, an eye on his shoulder fixing her with a baleful look, “As the lord of Olympus and her husband, I see no reason as to why he should have to explain himself.”

“...I see. Forgive me for making assumptions then, Argus.” He let out a grunt of acknowledgement, and kept walking. He remained silent for the rest of the length of the courtyard and the garden, and pushed open the gate with one hand.

“Safe travels, Lady Athena.”

“Thank you, Argus.” With that, she swept past him through the gate to the space where they had arrived. Now that the palace was to her back, Shoko could see it was on a cliff, Hera’s palace sitting on the side of a mountain with clouds swirling around like an ocean, obscuring anything past them. When the gates shut behind them, Athena closed her eyes for a moment, and opening them when Hermes was suddenly in front of her, a flash of golden light the only thing announcing his presence beforehand.

“I’m going to guess it didn’t go very well, sister.” He said, “But you're not dead! And your Saints haven’t been turned into animals or something for her garden, so it’s not a complete loss.” His smile fell awkwardly when her own serious expression didn’t change, “Did you tell her majesty about your suspicions?”

“She would not hear them, and I suppose I cannot blame her. All I have to offer is speculations connection Lord Zeus to the appearance of monsters and attacks on the other Gods… It seems clear to us, but it is simply conjecture…”

“Certainly the truth, sister, and many a man has been reduced to ash for saying less.” Hermes mused, “So, back to your Sanctuary?”

“Yes. Though Hera may not listen, we still must plan for what is to come.” Athena’s voice was quiet, but firm, “Thank you for bringing us here, Hermes.”

“Thank you for coming back so I could bring you home.”

The atmosphere in Athena’s temple was tense, from the other Gods lounging around the dais, deceptively at ease in some cases, and the Gold Saints kneeling before Athena on her throne. Apollo was leaning against one of the pillars of the hall, his bow in a loose grip while his fingers plucked at the bowstring absently, letting an almost melodic note hang in the air from it. After it faded into nothing, he let out a huff, breaking the silence.

“So, her majesty will only stand by. How typical.”

“Is it any different from waiting on a mountain to die?” Hephaestus shot back, expression hard with his hammer in one hand, which he pointed at the sun god, “Shut your mouth, Apollo.”

“What? This, from someone who was put down in their own forge?” Apollo took a step forward, “You haven’t stepped outside since that continent of yours _sank,_ Hephaestus!”

“How about you shut your mouth about things you don’t understand?” Hephaestus’ voice dropped to a growl, and he pulled himself to his feet, “You don’t know anything about what happened then.” Apollo opened his mouth to say something more, but was silenced by the slam of the butt of Athena’s staff against the floor. The goddess had risen from her throne, eyes blazing.

“Apollo. Stand down.”

“Sister…”

“Stand down.” Athena’s Cosmo grew brighter as the words left her mouth, filling her temple with its light, “I did not invite you to my Sanctuary to start your own fights.” She stared down Apollo, who said nothing, and went back to his place by the pillar, “...Lady Hera’s decision is regrettable for us, but it is ultimately her own decision. I will not force the matter further with her.” With a grunt, Hephaestus sat back down heavily, still glowering in Apollo’s direction, and the temple became quiet once more. Athena swept her eyes over the assembled Saints and Gods, her expression softening now that the confrontation had been dealt with, “Now, is there anything more we can do?”

“I’ve dealt with all your Saints’ Cloths.” Hephaestus answered, turning his hammer over in his hands thoughtfully, “You’ve put them through a lot, haven’t you? No matter, sister, the last ones I need to see is your own. And any of the other gods’ who care enough to.” He pointedly looked in Apollo’s direction, who suddenly became very interested in his bowstring.

“Will that be enough?” Dionysus, looking remarkably sober, added from the side, “You just left a Holy War with Hades, sister! If it weren’t for the quirk of breaking into Elysium, most of your Saints would be dead.” He gestured loosely to the kneeling Gold Saints, “No offense.”

“I hate to say this,” Aphrodite’s voice was uncharacteristically serious, and she had finally exchanged her silk sheet for her Cloth, which was different shades of blue and decorated with seashells, “But Dionysus has a point. Athena, you might have won the war against Hades, but Lord Zeus is on another level entirely.” She paused, crossing her legs, “But I guess that doesn’t change anything for you, sister.” Aphrodite smiled, which Athena returned.

“Of course, Aphrodite. I’ll protect this world, no matter what. And, regardless of who my enemy is,” Her gaze moved to the kneeling Gold Saints, and then to the Bronze Saints and her Saintia, “I have complete faith in my Saints.”

Argus watched the glittering birds fly over the walls surrounding Hera’s palace, and disappear into the sky. Despite his loyalty to the Queen of the Gods and her decisions, he felt a twinge of unease from Athena’s words; the goddess of wisdom was not one to speak falsehood, and Hades and Poseidon had both proved the lengths the other Gods would go for power over the Earth.

He frowned at his own thoughts, furrowing his brow, “...Regardless, my own thoughts have nothing to do with it.” He finally said to himself, eyes watching the peacocks stroll across the gardens, “Her majesty had made her decision.”

“It is unlike you to be so troubled, Argus.”

He managed to barely cover his surprise as Hera stepped forward to stand beside him, having left her throne and walked to the entryway of her palace without his notice, “And much less like you to be surprised by someone’s approach.”

“Nothing escapes you, your majesty.”

She inclined her head at his compliment, “Are Athena’s words still bothering you? You may speak freely, Argus.”

“...They are. Lady Athena would not reach out to this place for no reason. And though she may place her faith in humanity and the Earth, she is not one to let lies fall from her lips.” Argus rumbled, “And for her to speak such accusations… there must be something troubling with the younger gods.”

“There is always something troubling the younger gods.” She answered him dismissively, walking past to descend down the steps of her temple, “They always act like their petty squabbles are worth everyone’s time.” She reached out to gently pet the head of one of her peacocks, “Athena’s little wars with Hades and Poseidon have hardly concerned me since they started, and any other god she chooses to fight with is the same.” He bowed as she kept walking through her gardens, obviously finished with the subject.

“Of course, your majesty.”

Without turning back to look at him, she gestured with one hand, “My honorable husband is going to be visiting. You may be at rest.”

Argus kept his surprise off of his face again, “Of course. His majesty is always welcome.”

Even so, despite his goddess’ assurances, he could feel a frown still on his face, and, unbidden, Athena’s words of the monsters attacking the other gods on Earth came back to the forefront of his mind. Clenching his hands into fists, he rose from his bow and stiffly walked the rest of the way to the gate of the walls around the palace, pushing it open as light streaked across the sky.

He didn’t look behind him, as he knew that the light only heralded Zeus’ appearance, and the god’s visit was for Hera alone. The gate closed with a click, quiet for the size of its frame, and Argus focused most of his gaze across the sea of clouds that surrounded Hera’s mountaintop sanctuary. Crossing his arms across his wide chest, Argus settled down to wait at the gate, his multiple eyes constantly roving the horizon.

Both the gift and the curse of his multiple eyes, Argus could not truly fall asleep; as the guard to Hera’s palace, he also could not afford to, and it saved him from the uncertainties of dreaming and dealings with Morpheus’ brood. But he could fall into a half asleep state, when some of his eyes would slowly shut, letting him both rest and remain awake as a guard, and Argus felt himself falling into it again, watching the clouds and feeling the constant presence of Hera’s Cosmo from within the palace.

He didn’t know when his gaze has alarmingly rolled from the clouds to the ground, his body slowly toppling over and under no control of his own. His legs crumbled from underneath him, and it was then he could feel the Cosmo of someone else--not Hera--pressing down on him, practically suffocating him and forcing his eyes to close in an enchanted sleep.

His face hit the rough ground, and he could only stare with blurry vision at his fingers uselessly twitching as he tried to command his body to stand up and move. Above him, something moved across the cliff, bursting from the clouds and causing the ground to shake as it stood. Its vast shadow spread across the ground and the walls of the palace, and Argus’ bleary eyes caught the shape of it, and then as it was joined by a second one, vaguely human, and yet something completely primordial.

Again, Argus forced himself to move, his muscles screaming in protest, lifting his head slowly, all of his eyes fluttering between being open and shut with the force acting on his mind and body.

“I... Impossible… L-lady Hera…” His voice was weak, and the words seemed to sting his throat as they left it, but he pushed the pain to the back of his mind, forcing himself to his feet, eyes locked above him on the giant intruders, “How...how dare you… invade this place…” The waves of Cosmo from them almost sent him back onto his knees, but Argus held his ground, staring at them, reaching out to steady himself with one hand on the gate, “No… No, I know… I know what you are… Impossible. There’s--there’s three of you…”

However, the giants ignored him completely, as if he was no more than another part of the cliff face, massive hands gripping the walls and ripping them apart so they could pass. In an instant, flames erupted, blazing with echoes of Hera’s Cosmo as the very walls of the palace attempted to repel the intruders.

Argus watched them still attack the walls, even as the flames started to burn all across their skin, only slowing them down, but not making them stop. Finally, he pushed himself off from the gate, taking painful steps towards the clouds around the cliff, and then crawling when the force of the Cosmo around him brought him back down to the ground.

His breath rattled with each wheeze, and he turned his head to give one last look at the palace, its formerly-pristine walls now under siege from the monsters.

“Forgive me, your majesty.” Argus managed with a gasp, before letting gravity carry him over the cliff’s edge, plunging through the clouds as his vision blurred, and he finally fell unconscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE WANTED TO PUNCH ZEUS IN THE NUTS SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL


End file.
